Renacer
by AletwilighterForever
Summary: Después de que la dejaron los Cullen Bellla fue transformada por Laurent así convirtiéndose en la vampira más poderosa que ah existido, temida, respetada y adorada por los mismos vulturis. Pero que pasara cuando Bella vuelva 10 años después de su transformación a Forks y se encuentre con los Cullen, pero si está vez ¿Ella no está sola? si no que se encuentra con su nueva familia?
1. Mi vida

Recuperando Recuerdos Pov Bella  
[IMAGINEN QUE KAT ES SELENA Y SARA MILEY]  
Pov Bella

Me encontraba con mis hermanas conduciendo cada una en su auto rumbo a Forks, nadie de mi familia le agradaba venir a un pueblo, pero poco después de contarles que aquí naci y que quería saber lo que paso con mis verdaderos padres, aceptaron sin duda alguna, decidí mantener oculto lo todo lo sucedido con los Cullen ya que no quería que hubiera pleitos entre las familias ya que sé que mi familia haría cualquier cosa por mí como yo por ellos, aunque odiaba defender a los Cullen era mejor ir callada con mi familia ya que podrían desconfiar de mi, aún recuerdo el día que me encontraron los Vulturis, ellos temían que siendo una yo la vampira más poderosa que ha existido y que existirá acabara con su reino pero mi familia me apoyo en todo momento no me dejo sola ni un segundo….a diferencia de ellos

FLASH BACK

Me encontraba en Italia con mis hermanas y padres adoptivos por qué Aro me mando llamar junto a mi familia ya que éramos tan poderosos que poníamos en riesgo el régimen de terror que ha puesto en Volterra y en nuestra raza, a pesar de ser muerte segura para muchos, no lo era para mi familia y para mi ya somos lo bastante poderosos como para acabar con Aro y todos los vulturis Aro junto a sus hermanos Marco y Cayo trataban de que me uniera a su aquelarre.

-Querida Isabella, por favor no queremos lastimar a vuestro aquelarre-dijo Aro

-Bella –le corrigió cortante mi hermana Katrina-Y no somos un aquelarre sino una familia- le aclaro

-Vaya me recordáis a un amigo nuestro-dijo Cayo-Siempre con sus locas y excéntricas ideas

-Los Cullen –dije en un susurro- Además les corrijo, soy yo la que teme lastimarlos a ustedes y a su guardia

-¿Los conocéis?-dijo Marco con miedo olvidando mi amenaza

- Si-dije con dureza –Aro, permíteme –dije pidiéndole su manos para utilizar su propio don, le mostré mi cercanía con los Cullen siendo humana, mis poderes, lo rápida y lo fuerte que era.

-Me has mostrado todo atreves de mi propio don-dijo en shock Aro ,si es que los vampiros pueden quedar en shock–Es efectivo y además eres muy poderosa Bella

-Gracias –agradecí sinceramente ya que un Vulturi te considere un peligro era un verdadero logro –Aro ,les tengo un gran respeto pero no me quiero unir a su guardia

-Oh no, tu no serás parte de la guardia-dijo serio-Serás una reina, tendrás los mismos derechos que mis hermanos y yo, los privilegios así como la misma guardia cuando la necesites.

-Me agrada-susurre-Acepto

-Genial, no te arrepentirás-dijo Marco mostrando felicidad está vez

-Pero tengo condiciones-dije a lo cual solo asintieron-Acepto ser la cuarta Vulturi, pero como dijiste tendré los mismos derechos como los de ustedes y tendré los privilegios por ser una Vulturi eso incluye el respeto de la raza, podré ordenar a la guardia, tendré acceso a los bienes de los Vulturi y demás cosas pero yo soy libre de viajar por el mundo con los Oriard, con mi propio estilo de vida, seré la Vulturi me encargare de que las normas se cumplan por donde vaya y los protegeré con mis dones cuando sea necesario y si requieren de mis dones para una misión ayudare pero yo tendré voz en Volterra y en los vampiros-dije en un susurro-¿De acuerdo?

-Aceptamos Isabella-dijeron los tres

-Y ustedes no pueden tocar a los Oriard, ni a ningún vampiro amigo mío –dije en tono suave pero algo desconfiada-Ni a la manada de la Push en Forks

-¿Push?-dijo Marco con asco

Si- dije desafiante -Licántropos amigos míos

-Aceptamos, hermana-dijo Aro –Me alegra como se oye, tenemos a la vampiresa más poderosa del mundo como hermana.

-Si genial-dije con sarcasmo

-Oh, vamos hermanita-dijo Cayo acariciándome el rostro-Ya eres una de nosotros, eres el ser más poderoso con un ejército bajo tus ordenes

-Eres la Vulturi más poderosa-susurro Marco alegre-Nuestra líder….

-¿Líder?-dije confusa

-Desde hoy eres la líder de todos los vampiros-dijo Aro-Eres la primera al mando

-Toda decisión te la consultaremos-dijo Marco-Tu puesto en el trono será el del medio, mandaremos poner otro trono para Cayo.

-Y mandaremos hacer un cuadro contigo al frente para ponerlo en la sala-concluyo Aro

De ahí salí con la frente en alto con mi familia detrás, Heidi me llevo a mi recamara que era una de las principales, mande a reunir a todos la guardia y vampiros que trabajaran o vivieran en el castillo, obviamente con una capa aun más negra que la de Aro y con mi familia atrás, al entrar al salón todos corearon un saludo perfecto haciendo una reverencia-

Escuchen-susurre-Como sabrán yo soy su nueva líder o como quieran llamarme –hice una pausa-Quiero que me traten con respeto pero con confianza, como una amiga.

-¿Perdón?-dijo Aro-Ellos son tus peones no son tus amigos

-Lo serán-rete-Ahora, trátenme como Bella, claramente solo dentro del castillo, no quiero que los otros vampiros dejen de temerme por ello-hice una mueca ya que realmente nunca me ah llamado el poder-Quiero conocerlos y que me vean como una amiga.

-Como digas Bella-dijo un vampiro muy dulce, yo le sonreí

-Eres muy dulce-dije con otras sonrisa-Tu eres ….

-Alec-respondió el confuso

-Cuando estemos solos Bella, pero en frente de cualquier vampiro o criatura Isabella o como deseen menos Bella-todos reímos al ver la cara de desagrado de Aro

-Acaso, ¿Ser la líder Vulturi no es suficiente?-dijo una chica sonriendo amablemente

-Créeme hay vampiros muy estúpidos-todos rieron-Ahora me gustaría conocerlos, por favor agrúpense por rango, luego preséntense y tendremos una charla.

Y así lo hicieron y así me hice amiga de todos ellos pero en especial de Jane, Alec ,Félix, Chelsea, Afron, Corín, Demetri, Heidi, Renata, Santiago, Aro ,Cayo y Marco.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ese día gozo de todos sus privilegios, me hice amiga de la guardia completa ,a veces me hacen visitas o yo a ellos ,ya habíamos llegado a Forks porque pude leer las mentes del lugar ,sentí sus emociones la verdad era excelente tener todos los poderes del mundo, Katrina iba en su Volvo rojo último modelo ,Sam en su camioneta negra y yo en mi Ferrari azul íbamos a gran velocidad pero no nos importaba siempre que nos multaban utilizábamos la belleza a nuestro favor o mi don para librarnos de la multa, por suerte siempre funciona. Quería evaporarme ya que...por una visión vi a los Cullen en este futuro, así que si tuve una visión y supe que estaban aquí.  
Llegamos a la mansión a las afueras del pueblo era de tres plantas color crema con una gran terraza, una piscina y una gran jardín. La primera planta estaba la cocina con todos los muebles nuevos, la sala con un toque del siglo XIX y el comedor (la cocina y el comedor solo los usamos para reuniones familiares), en el segundo piso estaba una sala muy pequeña con un sofá y otro televisor pantalla plana, un baño y tres cuartos, que en verdad eran hermosas el primero con una cama matrimonial, un televisor pantalla plana, un portátil, teléfono, dos mesas de noche a cada costado, fotografías nuestras, unos grandes sofás y unos grandes armarios, el tercero era idéntico al segundo con la excepción de que uno era de mis padres, otro era un estudio y el otro como un cuarto de artes.

Mis hermanas y yo guardamos nuestros autos y subimos para desempacar sin notarlo eran las 6:45 de la mañana y tendríamos que ir a clases, mis hermanas y yo nos arreglamos Katrina vestía un short de mezclilla con mallones negros y tacones de 8 cm con una bonita blusa de manga larga color crema con su chaqueta de cuero negra mientras que su cabello negro iba en una coleta alta dejando su fleco libremente por su frente, Sara vestía casi igual que katrina solo que ella llevaba un top blanco y converse negras su cabello rubio cenizo se encontraba peinado de lado, mientras que yo vestía con pantalones entubados de color fucsia con unas botas hasta las rodillas de piel color café con plataforma de 5 cm, una blusa gris haciendo contraste y mi cazadora de piel café, mientras que mi cabellos caía en rizos por mi espalda a las tres nos adornaba el cuello un collar de oro con incrustaciones de zafiros en mi caso que decía "Oriard" el apellido de nuestra familia mientras que el de Kat, tenía rubíes y el de Sara diamantes.

Cuando llegamos allí todos se nos quedaron viendo, era incomodo solo veían seis cosas: Nuestro auto, nuestra ropa, nuestros collares, nuestros escotes, nuestros rostros y por ultimo nuestro cuerpo. Típico en humanos, dejarse llevar por sus hormonas y deseos por el sexo, pero en fin lo que menos me importaban eran esos insinuantes humanos. Mis hermanas y yo nos hicimos populares rápidamente ya que siempre encajábamos bien en el mundo humano, puede que en mi vida humana no haya sido muy popular ni sociable con las personas pero ahora no podía evitarlo, mi vida era ser popular en compañía de mis hermanas debido a nuestra belleza pero ahora sí que era extraño ya que amo ir de compras y amo la velocidad, aunque sigo odiando las sorpresas. Sin importarnos las miradas nos dirigimos a la secretaria por nuestros horarios de clase del resto de la semana al entrar sonreí para mí misma, sigue siendo la misma que aquella vez.

-Buenos días –dijo educadamente Sara, la señora levanto lentamente, su mirada al cruzarse con la nuestra sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y me dispuse a leer su mente….

"Valla pero que hermosas, se parecen a los Cullen, son tan guapos y aplicados, lástima que sean tan tímidos y en estos años no hayan hecho amigos, espero que a ellas les valla mejor pero son demasiado hermosas en especial la de pelo castaño, incluso más que Rosalie. Ellas deben estar acostumbradas a tener lo que desean, la desilusión que se llevaran si alguna intenta acercarse a Edward Cullen, el pobre que no sale con nadie, hasta mi hija le pidió una cita y el muy sexy se la negó…Si mi hija que es una hermosura no pudo con él, ninguna no hará…...De eso estoy segura"

-Mi nombre es Sarahí Oriard-dijo Sara dándole la mano-Ella es Katrina y ella Isabella, mis hermanas

-Si, si..-susurro la secretaria saliendo de su trance-Su padre, el abogado millonario-dijo con envidia-Deben gastar dinero a montones-susurro para sí misma

-El mismo-dijo Sara ignorando lo último que susurro, ya que lo dijo tan bajo que decir que lo habíamos escuchado era exponernos demasiado

- No sabe cuánto gastamos, vieja metiche-sisee a velocidad vampira

-Oye –Me recrimino Sara a la misma velocidad

-No la defiendas, no sabes lo que piensa, cree que su hija es más linda y mejor que nosotras y otras cosas más-dije en un susurro vampírico, ante eso mis hermanas gruñeron por lo bajo.

-Ten-dijo dándonos unas hojas dobladas-El de Sarahí, Katrina y la pequeña Isabella

-Solo Sara, Kat y Bella, por favor-corregí rápidamente, ella asintió, salimos de allí camino a las clases en donde nos hicimos populares rápidamente, era evidente que éramos las más populares y ricas del lugar por ser las recién llegadas

En toda la tarde no vi a los Cullen pero le reste importancia pues no me interesaba ver a alguno de esos mentirosos

-Esto fue muy fácil-dijo Kat tirándose al sofá una vez que llegamos a casa-Ya los tenemos comiendo de nuestra mano…

-Si pero no hay chicos guapos-dije con tristeza fingida sentándome a su lado ,pero con mas delicadeza.

-Bells ,perdona pero odio este pueblo-dijo Sara vacilante-No hay nada que hacer

-Yo igual-dijimos Kat y yo aburridas pero con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro ¿Creía que me molestaría?.Lo odio más que nadie, aquí conocí a mi primer amor pero también el peor dolor que alguien puede sufrir

-¿Qué tal su primer día de escuela?-dijo Eleonor entrando a la sala y sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Para qué dices primer día?-le recrimino Sara con burla clara en los ojos-Somos vampiros, no tenemos primer día.

-¿Qué tal el instituto?-dijo mi madre tratando de romper el hielo

-Igual-dije con voz monótona-Humanos hormonales y lo mismo de siempre.

-Chicas, me entere que hay otro aquelarre en el pueblo-susurro Eleonor, mis hermanas como buenas chismosas que son le pusieron atención-Los Cullen, son 7 según, por lo que pude ver no nos llegan ni a los talones.

-¿Cómo que ver?-le pregunto Sara, Eleonor se mordió el labio fingiendo inocencia

-Los vi casando-susurro-Son rápidos y fuertes pero no como nosotros, todos están en parejas menos uno de pelo cobrizo que parece un muerto viviente.

-¿Acaso no lo somos?-bromeo Sara riendo

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-le dijo Eleonor tajante

-¿Los visitamos?-pregunte con maldad

-Claro-chillaron todas

-Tal vez podamos caerle al de pelo cobrizo-susurro Sam ,yo gruñí por lo bajo por la rabia que me producía que otra se le acercara a Edward o alguno de esos ...¡No lo permitiere!No lastimaran a mi familia como lo hicieron conmigo

-O quitarles la parejas a algunas-dijo con maldad Katrina causando indignación.

-No-le recriminamos todas

-Si tienen pareja se respeta-ordene ella bufo pero asintió

-Decidido en unas semanas visitamos a Los Cullen-susurro Kat

-Les haremos una visita que nunca olvidaran-dijo Sara  
-¿Para bien o para mal?-dijo con miedo Eleonor, nosotras éramos amables pero cuando queríamos podíamos dar miedo  
-Ambas-dijo con descaro Kat -Les mostraremos como son unas verdaderas vampiresas, mujeres y un aquelarre….

-Lo dudo-susurre con pesar mientras una visión me llegaba donde todos se sorprendían


	2. Recuerdos Edward

Recuperando Recuerdos Pov Edward  
[TAYLOR-NATALIA]  
POV EDWARD

Estoy cansado, nadie en este pueblo deja de hablar de las chicas nuevas, las hermas Oriard hijas de un gran abogado a nivel mundial, la verdad no tenía nada en contra de ellos pero la forma en que las esperaban me recordaba a mi amada….a mi Bella, que por un acto el cual creí correcto la abandone, causando que muriera ya habían pasado 50 años pero el vació seguía presente con igual intensidad como en un principio, toda la familia está en una depresión infinita por su muerte, ella era amada por todos nosotros hasta Roselie solloza por su muerte se arrepentía por nunca haberle profesado su amor de hermana….ella la quería tanto que quería su bienestar no la quería condenar a está existencia, quería que fuera madre, que experimentara "cosas humanas" todo lo que a ella le fue arrebatado. Hoy no fuimos a la escuela ya que es Septiembre cosa que nos derrumba a todos y nos hunde en una depresión aun mayor, por eso decidimos ir a cazar ya que eso nos mantenía distraídos, en eso decidimos ir a la parte más alejada de Forks para así cazar cada uno se concentro en una presa yo en un puma, ya sé que no es necesario ya que mis ojos siguen color miel, pero no sabemos qué hacer.

Carlisle mismo dejó de creer en dios, alegando que existiera un Dios no permitiría que ángeles como Bella murieran, mi padre solo sigue aquí por nosotros y Esme, mi madre está igual que él ,no asimila la muerte de Bella ya que para ella era como una hija mas. Alice y Emmett están más que deprimidos, Alice ya no va de compras ni habla de la moda, Emmett ya no hace bromas ya que para él se murió su hermana, su torpe y sonrojada hermanita y para Alice murió su Mejor amiga, hermana y cuñada, Jasper sufre por su muerte él la llego a querer como a una hermana ,pero sobretodo siente culpa, culpa de que por el ella murió, de que por su culpa, su amada y yo estemos tan destrozados, de que toda la familia lo este, pero en especial culpable de que por él la mujer que tanto ama este sufriendo de esa forma, Alice lo dijo ya varias veces pero ahora se demuestra que ella también amaba a Bella.

Hace 20 años se nos unió una vampira Natalia, ella es muy joven pero la acogimos ya que por nuestra culpa ella es lo que es, un vampiro….toda nadie en la familia la soporta por su personalidad y sus intentos por parecerse a Bella, ella al tocar a alguien ve su pasado y desde el día que nos toco no deja de intentar parecerse a Bella y ocupar su lugar, ella está obsesionada conmigo, aunque yo la pare millones de veces no para de inventar ser mi compañera sabiendo que mi única pareja era, es y será Bella….mi Bella.

Toda la familia acordamos que en un mes ya no sería un integrante de la familia, hablaríamos con ella ya que nunca la consideramos una Cullen y mucho menos nuestra hermana…..ella nunca ocupara el lugar de Bella además Natalia se ha ganado el odio de la familia por faltarle el respeto a Bella….ella sí que era amada en nuestra familia.

-BASTA-grito Natalia exasperada viéndonos admirar fotografías de Bella– Es solo una humana….

-Es la mujer que amo-Le dije con ira, ella que tanto la envidiaba y se comportaba de una manera infantil al pronunciar siquiera el nombre de Bella.

-Además…si para ti es solo eso ¿Por qué la imitas, tratas de ser como ella y la envidias?-dijo con ira en la voz Rosalie

-Chicos….Carlisle va llegar en unos minutos del hospital y no le gustara verlos discutir-dijo Esme en un hilo de voz-O por lo menos, no otra vez….por favor

-Ella empezó-siseamos mis hermanos y yo señalando con rencor a Natalia…

-Basta-susurro ella sentándose de golpe-Su padre llegara en 5 minutos….

Mis hermanos y yo nos sentamos en el piso haciendo una mesa redonda evitando a toda costa a Natalia

-Hazme un favor-grito Jasper a Natalia exasperado por su presencia

-Dime-le dijo ella temerosa

-¡Lárgate de aquí!-Le gritamos todos así todos subimos furiosos a mi habitación dando grandes zancadas e insultándome a mí mismo por haberla convertido…..

FLASH BACK

-Haber quién gana-nos retó Emmett riendo por el bosque de Alaska, a lo que todos aceptamos y empezamos a correr hasta donde nos esperaban nuestros padres.

-Tramposo-dijo Emmett- cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido como un niño de cinco años

-Me pido ese puma-susurre visualizando un jugoso puma a lo lejos, empecé a correr en su dirección pero Emmett me seguía según él para cobrar venganza, le reste importancia y me concentre en el animal que huía de mi pero..…el que Emmett me estuviera siguiendo no sirvió de mucho ya que arto de su discurso mental donde me reprochaba mi burla hacia su persona termine atacando a lo primero que se movía…y no era el puma sino una chica.

-Maldición-gimió la chica antes de desplomarse en el suelo-Esto…es…

-Shhh-la silencie poniendo mi dedo en su boca evitando que hablara –No hables, estas muy débil,-así la acomode en el pedazo de tronco que tenia a pocos metros de mi

-¡MALDICIÓN-gritaron todos ya enfrente mío observando la escena, rápidamente saque mis colmillos de su cuello, eso no tuvo que pasar, No.

-Esto es tu culpa-susurre señalando a mi hermano quien estaba con la cabeza gacha-Sino me hubieras distraído esto-señale a la chica-No hubiera sucedido

-Lo... Siento-dijo en un hilo de voz apenado

-¿Qué hacemos?-me dirigí a Carlisle quien revisaba a la chica

-La transformación ya esta avanzada…..no hay vuelta atrás-susurro el mirándola con lastima-Tu las transformaste….tu obligación

-¿Por qué cambiaste de condiciones?-dijo Rose con verdadera curiosidad-Al hablarse de la transformación de Bella, tu asumirías la responsabilidad de enseñarles las reglas y todo lo necesario

-Bella…es como una hija para mí-dijo Carlisle dolido-Trataría su transformación como la de todos ustedes….a excepción de Alice y Jasper-reímos tristemente-Ella es mi hija y de su transformación y desarrollo como vampiro me encargaría yo…a pesar de no ser yo quien la transforme

-Esta chica…no es nada nuestro-dijo dolida Alice –¡¿Edward cómo pudiste? Has preferido transformar a esta…que a nuestra Bella…

-Yo no preferí a nadie-le aclare dolido de que pensara así de mí, de ser capaz de preferir a alguien sobre ella….ella que era mi vida

-¡TE ODIO!-grito hasta más no poder-¡Por ti perdí a mi mejor y única amiga!

-Alice, yo no….

-Calla-chillo con ira-Bella era mi hermana, cuñada ,mi mejor amiga…LA UNICA, ella me toleraba así como soy…y ponía primero mi felicidad que la suya…ella era única…!Por ti la perdí¡

-Alice…basta-susurro Jasper a sentir mi dolor-El sabe muy bien lo que perdió…..

-Te aseguro que te arrepentirás…!LO JURO¡-grito Alice con ira-Puede que mis visiones no sean exactas pero esta está muy clara…

-¿Qué viste?-dijo Carlisle preocupado por su ira

-Sufrirás Edward Anthony Masen Cullen-dijo en un susurro-Pagaras todas tus decisiones y muy caro, no solo nos traerás desgracia por apartarnos de Bella sino que ahora con Natalia sufriremos aun mas….

-¿Natalia?-dijo Rose confusa sin entender nada

-Así se llama esta-dijo Alice señalando a la chica en el tronco-Créeme Masen tu vida será un infierno….ya te veré en 20 años cuando te reúnas con tu pasado.

-¿Qué pasara?-dijo Esme preocupada por el enfado de Alice

-Ya lo verán-mascullo entre dientes-Cullen…aun estas a tiempo….vuelve y no será en vano….eso lo aseguro

-¿A tiempo de qué ?-dije yo aún más confuso

-De su amor y perdón-dijo antes de echarse a correr, desde ese día Alice evade su visión de esa tarde y nuestra relación….está bien pero aun no me perdona del todo

FLASH BACK

-Edward-me llamo Alice viendo por la ventana-Lo lamento…pero no hay salida

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Esme preocupada recordando también aquel día

-Cuando transformaste a Natalia.-susurro pensativa-Jure que las pagarías-susurro

-Y has tenido razón-concluí al verla apenada que estaba-Ella ha convertido nuestras vidas en un infierno

-Si…pero jure que en 20 años lo pagarías caro-susurro dolida

-Ya Alice, eso es agua pasada-le dijo Emmett sobándole la espalda

-Los 20 años se cumplen hoy…al igual que mi visión...

-¿Al fin que fue lo que viste?-dijo Rose-Estabas muy segura…

-Vi…lo que pasara hoy-Alice sollozo-No quería que pasara así.….te lo advertí, te dije que estabas a tiempo de acabar con tu sufrimiento…ahora no hay vuelta atrás

-Alice…dinos que pasara hoy-le rogo Carlisle

-Te rencontraras con tu pasado-susurro ella sonriendo con tristeza-Te volverás a encontrar con Bella…

-¡¿Qué?

-Ella vuelve a nuestras vidas…pero no como esperamos –susurro con dolor-Han acabado con la dulce Bella…

-¿Quiénes?-dijo Jasper con ira-Si alguien lastimo a Bella las pagara…

-Victoria…Laurent –vacilo ella con fiereza-La han convertido en alguien que solo es dulce con los suyos….fría y distante con el resto….o eso creo

-¿Los suyos?

-Sus amigos…familia…-vacilo ella pensativa-Bueno en realidad…solo fría y distante con nosotros…con los demás es dulce, cariñosa, tierna…..

-Ella nos odia-susurraron todos a lo que ella asintió

-Solo siente odio y rencor hacia…...Nosotros-sollozo la duende en brazos de Jasper-Ella no ha dicho nada de nosotros…pero la verdad algún día saldrá a flote…y nadie detendrá la venganza de las que la aman…

-¿Dispuestos a luchar en contra de tu familia?-dijo con ironía Alice viendo a Jasper contestando su comentario anterior-Ella... creyó cada palabra que le dijiste aquel día...cada una de ellas.


	3. Edward Cullen Te ¡ODIO!

Edward Collen, ¡Te odio!

Pov Bella

-Si tienen pareja se respeta-ordene, ella bufo pero asintió

-Decidido en unas semanas visitamos a Los Cullen-susurro Kat

-Les haremos una visita que nunca olvidaran-dijo Sara

-¿Para bien o para mal?-dijo con miedo Eleonor. Nosotras éramos amables pero cuando queríamos podíamos dar miedo.

-Ambas-dijo con descaro Kat-Les mostraremos como son unas verdaderas vampiresas, mujeres y un aquelarre….

-Si…como quieran mis niñas-susurro riendo Eleonor-Pero tienen que ir de caza…

-¡¿Pero por qué?-exclamo molesta Sara cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido haciéndola parecer mucho a una niña caprichuda de no más de 5 años-Si cazamos hace muy poco…

-No lo creo…-rio Eleonor divertida viéndola oponerse con ese típico comportamiento caprichoso digno de una vampiresa infantil e inocente como lo es Sara-Tus ojos están cambiando muy rápido

-Eleonor…tenemos un excelente autocontrol-le señale cansada de que siempre nos repitan lo mismo, sabiendo que para nosotras la sangre humana es…efímera

-Mi niña…ustedes tienen buen control, no lo dudo pero no queremos que lo de Alaska se repita…..-vacilo Eleonor con nostalgia y temor en la voz

-¡Supéralo!-le grito Katrina cansada de que le echen en cara su error de hace ya varios años-Eso le pasa a cualquiera…digo no es mi culpa que nuestros ojos cambien de color.

-Cariño…es mejor prevenir que lamentar-le susurro Eleonor maternalmente a Katrina mientras la abrazaba de una manera reconfortante

-Vamos mamá, no es necesario-trato de convencerla Sara con sus típicos pucheros

-Chicas-rio ella mientras nos habría con su ya muy común por estos días lentitud que hasta para un humano era extremadamente cuidadosa y exagerada, la gran puerta principal de cristal fino se fue abriendo s igual lentitud dejando ver el gran camino que llevaba al gran y nublado bosque muy al estilo Forks-Solo es precaución, ustedes más que nadie deben dar el ejemplo…Bella eres la reina de los Vulturis, es ese tu deber, Katrina…Sarahí ustedes son las princesas Vulturi deben….

-Ok-dijimos las tres ya muy cansada interrumpiendo su pequeño discurso o monologo sobre nuestras responsabilidades, digo, nosotras tres sabíamos muy de sobra nuestro deber, salimos de la casa a una velocidad vampírica hacia los bosques de Forks, nos detuvimos en el centro de él, por qué nos llegó un olor a vampiro, muy lento a decir verdad pareciera estar perdido a pesar que corría hacia nuestra dirección.

-Esta chica tiene muy mala suerte-susurro Kat riendo

-No más que nosotras, mis queridas hermanas-susurre mientras reía, ellas me secundaron con diversión al recordar aquellos días.

Nosotras en nuestra vida humana éramos las chicas más desafortunadas del mundo y no es una exageración de mi parte, la mala suerte nos perseguía, hasta tuvimos esa mala suerte acompañándonos durante nuestras transformaciones.

-Cierto-rio Kat con ganas-Pero ser transformada por aburrimiento de un tipo! Eso si es tener muy mala suerte¡

-Por lo menos, ustedes saben quién las transformo-rio Sara tristemente-Y el por qué…

-Ser transformada por un maldito tipo que arruina la vida solo porque estaba aburrido, no es muy reconfortante-la animo Kat dejando a un lado su propia tristeza de recordar eso

-Y por venganza hacia un chico, tampoco lo es-la secunde sonriente de una forma honesta-Mira el lado positivo…

-¿Cuál?-dijo Sara en un suspiro desanimado como retándonos

-Estamos juntas-dijo Kat mientras las tres nos abrazábamos

-Con Camilo, Eleonor, los chicos de la Push, nuestros otros amigos que nos quieren a muerte-susurre con nostalgia

-Ok ..ok-dijo Sara riendo limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria para fingir una muy profunda alegría y nostalgia-Es raro que NOSOTRAS seamos cursis…

-Es verdad-dijo Kat haciendo una mueca-Nos estamos pasando de cursis…. y por mucho

-Parecemos unas simples chiquillas sensibles y hormonales-rio Sara a lo que la segundamos

-Unas vampiresas…lloronas.-Dije

-Vamos.-susurre riendo a mis hermanas quienes divertidas esperaban una indicación mía para seguir adelante para llegar frente a ese vampiro las tres nos subimos a los árboles para que así ese intento de vampiro no se diera cuenta del futuro ataque, al observarla me invadió la tristeza ya que parecía seguirnos desesperada en busca de ¿Ayuda?, no lo sé la verdad pero esta chica está sufriendo, lo siento, alguien la ha estado lastimo sin consideración alguna cosa que me enfureció ya que esta chica se veía tan frágil e inocente que era difícil creer que alguien era capaz de dañarla y peor aun de tan brutal manera como lo expresaban sus sentimientos.

Entre las tres en un salto sincronizado, lento y con mucha gracia la encerramos en un triángulo no muy amplio que solo le dejaba un poco de espacio y sin ningún tipo de salida, lentamente y con mucha gracia nos fuimos pegando mas a ella hasta llegar al punto de dejarle espacio para que diera un muy pequeño paso hacia delante.

-¿Quién eres?-demando Kat riendo por el atuendo de la chica que le daba un aire….santurrón, de hecho demasiado santurrón hasta para mí que era la que se vestía mas a la moda y neutral de nosotras tres

Su vestuario ni siquiera parecido al mío cuando era humana, estoy acostumbrada a los cambios de vestuario por mis hermanas, el estilo gótico pero a la vez sexy de Kat, el vestuario sencillo pero lindo de Sara, el mío era también sencillo, a la moda y provocador, pero más que todo a la moda, cosa que teníamos en común pero Kat y yo éramos más vanidosas, atrevidas de las 3 pero la chica no respondía, se quedaba estática, sin emitir movimiento o sonido alguno.-Tu nombre es…

-Natalia-susurro con miedo la chica, demasiado para ser de nuestra misma raza, debería ser segura y sin temores…es una vampiresa rara, aunque su instinto debió alarmarla de lo peligrosas y poderosas que somos.

-Natalia… ¿Eres nómada o perteneces a un aquelarre?-dijo Sara acariciándole el rostro de una forma maternal acompañado de una cálida sonrisa para darle confianza, cosa que funciono ya que su cuerpo en un corto suspiro se relajó muy notoriamente dejando ver a una chica sonriente y tímida tal y como yo lo era

-No lo sé-susurro ella de verdad confusa-Soy vegetariana y vivo con los Cullen…

-Valla una Cullen.-reí con ganas al rencontrarme tan rápido con un de los Cullen, tal vez ella me ayude a hablar con ellos, así todo será como antes, como todo debió ser-Debes ser nueva…no te había visto

Ella me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos después de que se estremeció un poco al escuchar por primera vez-¿Bella?-pregunto en un suspiro cargado de horror y ¿Odio?

-La misma….¿Cómo supiste?-dije curiosa y alegre a la vez, pero sobre todo confusa por su repentino odio sin siquiera conocerme

-Veo el pasado al tocar a la gente…y estas en el pasado de ellos-dijo Natalia con más confianza y sonriéndome…de una manera muy hipócrita y pude distinguir que me habla con mucho recelo, ¿Qué le había hecho yo a esta chica?

-¿Conoces a los Cullen?-me pregunto una muy ofendida Kat levantando una ceja de una forma suspicaz para luego fruncir el ceño frustrada y dolida

-De mi vida…humana-vacile con alegría y nostalgia al recordar aquellos días donde todo era felicidad-Salí con Edward…

-Guau-exclamo una risueña Kat, mientras pegaba pequeños brinquitos por el lugar y aplaudía enérgicamente, si, es bipolar de eso no hay dudas

-El me termino por mi bien…pero quiero verlo-dije riendo-Para ver qué sucede, quiero que todo sea como antes…

-¡NO!-chillo Natalia frustrada y esperanzada con otra vez ese odio en la voz y una mirada cargada de rencor y que si fuera posible me matarían en este mismo momento-Ellos son malos….

-¿Malos?-dijimos las tres confusas, ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

-Ellos me usan-sollozo la sanguijuela…perdón, Natalia.-Me tratan muy mal, me humillan, aparte ellos te odian Bella, dicen que eres una patética humana que lo único que hacía era tropezar y causar problemas-sollozo-Eres como su payaso personal, dicen que eres una ilusa al pensar que ellos te transformarían y te querían, que no eres digna de nuestra raza, además Edward me transformo para que fuera su nuevo bufón personal.

-¡¿QUE?-gritaron mis hermanas mientras sus ojos dejaban de ser de ese bello color miel para cambiar a un frio y oscuro color rojo causado por la ira, yo estaba ató era el colmo...¡El colmo!¿No les basta todo lo que me hicieron sufrir?

-Ellos antes de que Edward me transformara te extrañaban, extrañaban tu torpeza, extrañaban a su bufón personal-dijo ella como si leyera mis pensamientos, ahora todo encaja perfectamente.

Edward no me transformaba porque según yo no era merecedora de su raza, aparte de ser solo una diversión para ellos, el problema no era mi alma como el tantas veces había repetido. No, él no quería atarse a mí por eso decidió buscarse otro payaso que le saliera más barato! Que ciega había sido

Pero ahora entiendo que no era a mi quien extrañaban cuando los vi tan deprimidos, no era a mi sino a su motivo de burla y diversión, y yo que quería volver a verlos. Esto destruye todo el amor que llegue a sentir por ellos, no solo jugaron conmigo sino que ahora se burlan de una chica inocente para mantener viva su sucia diversión. ! Son de lo peor¡

¡Pobres ilusos!, soy el ser más poderoso y bello del mundo ¿No merecía estar con su raza? ja ,los Vulturis son respetados por todo los vampiros y los Cullen no son la excepción, mis hermanos Aro, Marco y Cayo sufrirán al saber que su muy buen amigo Carlisle al que lo tienen sobre un pedestal no es más que un traidor ,que jugó con su hermanita a la que ellos tanto quieren y sobreprotegen. Sin duda todos, mis hermanos Vulturi y la guardia Vulturi completa buscaría venganza a toda costa al igual que mi familias, la manada de Sam quienes eran como otra familia para mí, cientos de vampiros, licántropos y metamorfos amigos míos, muy buenos amigos míos, pero de un momento a otro un muy fuerte temblor me saco de mis pensamientos.

Gire mi vista un poco para observar a mis hermanas, ante la imagen me quede sin habla ,ellas nunca, NUNCA tenían los ojos oscuros por la ira o se comportaban impulsadas por el odio pero Sam estaba tan llena de odio que con su don hacia estremecer la tierra con mucha facilidad pero que causaba que cada vez que la tierra se estremecía causara cada vez más impacto, mis dones relacionados con los cuatro elementos ayudaban muchísimo ya que estaba tan absorbida por la ira que simplemente surgían con gran facilidad pero que atacaban con mucha fuerza sin necesidad de un mínimo esfuerzo o concentración, Kat por otro lado tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras su mandíbula estaba tensa haciendo rechinar ruidosamente sus dientes, cerrando con gran fuerza sus manos, Natalia.…estaba muerta del susto al ver que éramos nosotras las que producíamos esos grandes temblores e impactos en la tierra, la mire con odio y me vi a mí y a mis hermanas reflejadas en sus ojos color marrón claro ya que estaba todavía un poco sedienta ,en sus pupilas vi unas siluetas que desconocí por completo, nosotras tres con los ojos negros como el carbón con un toque rojizo por la ira con nuestro cuerpo totalmente tenso y nuestras bocas…mostrando peligrosamente nuestros grandes colmillos

-Lárgate-sisee por lo bajo-Si respetas tu vida en lo más mínimo ,hazlo…

-Y ni se te ocurra ir de boca floja con…esos-susurro dolida Sara a lo que Natalia aprovecho para salir como alma que lleva el diablo de allí

Así empezó a estremecerse la tierra con muchas más fuerzas, con grandes vientos ,tsunamis y esas cosas causadas por nosotras que estábamos totalmente cegadas por la ira, mi don de los cuatro elementos y el de Sara junto estaba causando estragos pero no nos importo...


	4. ¡Déjenme ver a mi hermanita!

-Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer Yo solo juego con ellos en mi loca cabezita-

¡Déjenme ver a mi hermanita!

Edward Pov

-Alice…dinos que pasara hoy-le rogo Carlisle

-Te rencontraras con tu pasado-susurro ella sonriendo con tristeza-Te volverás a encontrar con Bella…

-¡¿Qué?

-Ella vuelve a nuestras vidas…pero no como esperamos –susurro con dolor-Han acabado con la dulce Bella…

-¿Quiénes?-dijo Jasper con ira-Si alguien lastimo a Bella las pagara…

-Victoria…Laurent –vacilo ella con fiereza-La convertido en alguien que solo es dulce con los suyos….fría y distante con el resto….o eso creo

-¿Los suyos?

-Sus amigos…familia…-vacilo ella pensativa-Bueno en realidad…solo fría y distante con nosotros…con los demás es dulce, cariñosa, tierna…..

-Ella nos odia-susurraron todos a lo que ella asintió

-Solo siente odio y rencor hacia...Nosotros-sollozo la duende en brazos de Jasper-Ella no ha dicho nada de nosotros…pero la verdad algún día saldrá a flote…y nadie detendrá la venganza de las que la aman…

-¿Dispuestos a luchar en contra de tu familia?-dijo con ironía Alice viendo a Jasper contestando su comentario anterior-Ella... creyó cada palabra que le dijiste aquel día...cada una de ellas

-Alice...-empecé a decir alarmado pero en eso la tierra se estremecía con brutalidad, todos vimos a Alice al instante asumiendo a que esto se refería, ella solo cerró los ojos tratando de aislarse de la realidad, ellos me vieron a mí con sus ojos vidriosos a pesar de que nunca saldrían lágrimas de estos, Jasper abrazo a Alice por la cintura en un papel sobre protector pero sin evitar su propia preocupación, todos suspiraron con tristeza y se refugiaran en brazos de su pareja.

-Ha comenzado-sollozo Alice poniendo sus manos en su cara sin dejar de sollozar a lo que Jasper la abrazo con más fuerzas dejando que ella escondiera su rostro en su pecho.

-Lo…siento-dijo Natalia agitada y preocupada desde el piso de abajo mientras azotaba la puerta principal, ¿Había salido? No lo sé ni me importa esa chiquilla es de lo peor, pero Alice al oírla dejo de sollozar y su rostro se crispo de la ira, a grandes zancadas y con sus manos cerradas en puños salió de la habitación camino a la sala, todos la seguimos sin chispear.

-¡TU!-grito Alice señalando a Natalia con el dedo acercándose a ella, cerro su boca de golpe, al igual que sus ojos y manos -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-pregunto serena pero con sus dientes apretados, Natalia suspiro y solo se sentó en el sillón de cuero que tenía ante ella.

-Dije la verdad-dijo Natalia con horror, removió sus manos con nerviosismo, sin dejar de vigilar toda la sala con rápidas miradas, precavida que algo no saliera de la nada

-"Ahora si se deschaveto"-dijo Emmett burlón mentalmente sin dejar de observar cada movimiento de Natalia, esperando cualquier oportunidad de bromear así sea mínimo.

-Nos acabas de condenar-dijo Alice en un susurro viendo por la ventana alarmada, se cruzó de brazos y negó débilmente con la cabeza-No sé qué hacer….

-Son muy poderosas-dijo Natalia en trance viendo al frente sin un punto fijo, se encogió de hombros y ladeo la cabeza-Ellas ocasionan este temblor.

-Viene las tres-concluyo Alice horrorizada mientas hacia una mueca en señal de pensativa, con sus manos se removió incomoda el pelo y empezó a sobarse la cabeza

-¿Pueden decirme que sucede?-dijo Carlisle frustrado, Alice suspiro con resignación y nos sonrió preocupada

-Natalia…hablo con Bella y sus hermanas-mascullo entre dientes viendo el piso con nerviosismo-Bella, Katrina y Sarahí Oriard, Natalia…

-Les dije algo que no les gusto-siguió Natalia apenada viendo a la nada como primer acto de valentía y de independencia desde que está con nosotros

-Las hermanas se descontrolaron-siguió Alice como si nada viendo la puerta con esperanza-Buscan venganza, ellas ocasionan este temblor…

-¿Venganza?-dijo sin entender nada Esme, Natalia susurro un lo siento sin dejar de ver el piso avergonzada allí todo encajo como un rompecabezas mental, allí mi odio hacia Natalia creció a gran consideración que me hacía estremecer la idea de que mi amada...mi ángel me odiaría.

-¿Qué les dijiste?-escupimos todos con asco y repulsión sabiendo que por ella tal vez Bella nos odie

-¡DILO!-grite gruñendo, allí todo lo que tenía de caballero se olvido, ella solo miro al piso lo cual me irrito más haciendo que un gruñido mordaz y amenazador saliera desde mi pecho cosa que la estremeció con fuerza.

-Dibújalas-le pidió Alice a Natalia mientras le tendía un cuaderno y un estuche lleno de lapiceros, ella con sus manos temblorosas lo acepto y con nerviosismo empezó a dibujar en el suelo mientras mi familia y yo nos sentábamos a su alrededor formando un amplio círculo. Así paso medio hora esperando sus estúpidos dibujos, todos nos removíamos nerviosos por ver cómo era Bella.

-Visten parecido.-susurro Natalia como si nada sin despegar la mirada del cuaderno-Cabello suelto pantalones entubados un collar de oro blanco que dice Oriard-Emmett rio con ganas

-Bella... ¿Con pantalones entubados?-estallo él en carcajadas, se retorció en el piso a causa de la risa y la incredulidad, era comprensible, Bella odiaba toda la ropa pegada y las cosas que eran un poco atrevidas, en fin era recatada, cosa que me hacía amarla con locura, era única, no se maquillaba y era recatada, todo lo contrario a chicas de esos tiempos que se vaciaban el perfume encima para así llamar la atención y "Resaltar su belleza"

-Es muy linda.-dijo Natalia en un suspiro mientras guardaba los bolígrafos con sutileza-La más hermosa que he visto…-musito viendo directamente a Rosalie, en sus ojos no había espacio para la duda, estaba segura cosa casi nula en ella.

-¿Tanto así ?-dijo Jasper atónito sonriéndole por primera vez a Natalia, era evidente su entusiasmo por verla y de la forma en que lo hacía Natalia llamaba más la atención.-Las vampiras más hermosas son Rose y Heidi…

-Ella es sin duda la más hermosa que he visto-dijo Natalia con voz segura interrumpiendo a Jasper, se cruzó de brazos asumiendo un rol serio.-La vampiresa más hermosa y segura que he visto en mi existencia y en los recuerdos de los vampiros que he tocado

Todos sonreímos con alegría al imaginarnos la belleza de mi Bella, yo no pude evitar entristecerme de imaginarme su futuro lejos del mío, simplemente me enloquecía la idea de volverla a perder

-Los dibujos.-dijo Alice mientras nos observaba ella en el sillón apartada de todos, queriendo ser ella la primera en observar, soltó un sollozo desgarrador y se llevó el cuaderno al pecho con tristeza, lentamente lo fue separando de ella y observo con atención la hoja que tenía en frente a ella con sus ojos vidriosos, segados por la tristeza, levanto con lentitud su mano temblorosa y acaricio la hoja, supongo que allí estaba su rostro, Alice sonrió y me miro directamente a mi tristemente –Es verdad…Bella es más que hermosa

-¡Déjame verla!-chillo Emmett como niño chiquito cruzándose de brazos con indignación y haciendo un puchero típico suyo, Alice soltó una pequeña risita y extendió su brazo con el cuaderno en sus manos, Emmett y Rose prácticamente le arrebataron con brusquedad el cuaderno, ellos abrieron sus ojos como platos, dejando su boca un poco abierta, Rose sonrió con orgullo y rio algo muy raro en ella.

-Es tan hermosa como una Cullen-rio con orgullo mientras batía con gracias sus cabellos color oro.- Ed…es en verdad hermosa

-Esa es mi hermanita-grito orgulloso Emmett entre sollozos con nostalgia mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuaderno y se retiraba una lagrima imaginaria-Ahora si…es toda una Cullen

-Siempre ha sido una Cullen-añadimos todos al unísono con alegría

Le pasaron el cuaderno a cada miembro restante y todos tenían la misma reacción de sorpresa, alegría y tristeza , mis padres estaban sollozando en una esquina de la sala mientras mis hermanos esperaban mi reacción.

-¡Ya quiero verte la cara!-chillo Alice pegando pequeños saltitos mientras aplaudía enérgicamente, todos reímos al ver que volvía a ser la de antes.

-Hay que traer la cámara-rio Emmett –No babees el cuaderno…..-Me iban a entregar el cuaderno por fin cuando se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor desde el bosque.

-¡SARA!-gritaron dos mujeres con fuerza desde lo más profundo del bosque, todos por impulso aun con tristeza miramos a Alice quien asintió solemne con una sonrisa temerosa, allí nos llegó el olor a tres vampiros corriendo a gran velocidad hacia nosotros, pero una de ellas resaltaba era más rápida y su aroma era peculiar, distinto a los otros dos, que te embriagaba con facilidad y se movía con gracia entre los arboles del frio bosque

-La rápida es Bella-musito Alice con alegría como si leyera mis pensamientos y al parecer los de toda la familia ya que todos sonrieron orgullosos, Alice rio por nuestras expresiones mientras respiraba con fuerza para obtener más de su aroma, todos suspiramos con nostalgia olvidando la situación que nos rodeaba –Salgamos…-ordeno ella con voz temblorosa y ausente

Así lo hicimos, un poco temerosos a decir verdad, no sabíamos a que nos ateníamos y con quien nos enfrentábamos y lo más importante…..Él porque. Teníamos en frente a una chica de pelo negro como el carbón con su cuerpo delgado y frágil, con sus ojos negros con un toque rojizo ella nos sonrió burlona y se cogió el pelo con una coleta, tenía short de mezclilla, unos par de converse y top, en fin ropa atrevida tal cual la describió Natalia con un collar con un grabado que decía "Oriard" con incrustaciones de diamantes

-Sara-dijo tajante Alice cruzándose de brazos alzando una ceja y asumiendo una posición seria

mientras que ella mientras nos evaluaba con la mirada, nos observó de arriba abajo con aire de superioridad, ella levanto una ceja incrédula y con una sonrisa fugaz llena de maldad ella rio de una forma fría que hacia estremecer.-Los famosos Cullen…-rio, a eso otra chica apareció una chica un poco más alta que esta con un atuendo similar la diferencia su collar tenía rubíes

-Katrina-mascullo Alice de una forma temerosa por su aspecto, ella le sonrió amigablemente a pesar de ello.-Un gusto…soy Alice Cullen

Ella le sonrió con burla, con leve movimiento con la cabeza la saludo. Se cruzó de brazos de forma indiferente.-El gusto es solo tuyo querida….-las dos rieron por lo bajo mientras Alice entrecerraba los ojos, frunció con fuerza su ceño, y tenso su mandíbula.

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo rápidamente Rosalie, Katrina le sonrió de forma ..¿Superior?

-Me gusta tu actitud-dijo sincera Katrina regalándole una sonrisa amable, Sara bufo y rodo los ojos con total cansancio

-¿También te torciste?-dijo Sara con voz monótona. –Bella no quiso y ¡Ella es la más poderosa...…!

-Piénsalo-le sonrió Katrina interrumpiéndola con cariño.-Si no fuera por ellos Bella no sería quien es en estos momentos,…nuestra hermana

-¡MALDICIÓN!-Grito Sara mientras se frotaba las sienes con sus manos y cerraba con fuerza los ojos-Solo juguemos….-se escuchó una risa cristalina, transparente y serena desde el bosque, Katrina y Sara sonrieron sinceramente.

Del espeso bosque de Forks al cual había acceso desde nuestra casa salió una chica hermosa con caminado felino, lento y con gracia que te hacia enloquecer por ella, era hermosa en verdad, bajita pero no tanto como Alice con un cabello suave y sedoso de un lindo color castaño, nuestra piel blanca no era nada comparada con la suya, era mucho más blanca que la común, nariz pequeña y recta marcando sus delicados pómulos y sus carnosos labios que te tentaban a besarles, con esa con ropa sencilla pero a la vez pegada que la hacía ver ¿sexy? Era la vampira más hermosa que había visto en mi existencia, sus ojos eran como los de un gato de un color negro con mescla rojiza y un poco de dorado en ellos.

-Hola Bella-saludo Sara con amor, dejando atrás la hostilidad de antes hacia nosotros, ellas le sonrieron con sorna y… un momento ¿Bella?, Esa mujer tan hermosa es mi Bella!, yo creía que no había mujer más hermosa que mi Bella humana pero me equivoque, Bella ahora convertida en vampiro es la cosa más hermosa que he visto, es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi existencia, te tienta a besarla con desespero y pasión y hacerla tuya sin chispear, tendría a cualquiera a sus pies con semejante belleza.

-¡¿Bella Swan?-grito toda mi familia, y yo..…Mientras Natalia un Puag el solo nombrarla me repugna, pero en fin todos estábamos atónitos con la boca abierta sin poderlo creer a pesar de que ya sabíamos que era ella, lo que me había dicho Emmett era cierto, en estos momentos estaba a punto de babear por ella era realmente hermosa no sabría que termino usar con ella, era perfecta. Las tres rodaron los ojos

Bella Pov

-Si-susurre con voz monótona, mientras veía a Edward a punto de babear, no pude evitar reírme por su reacción a pesar de estar ya acostumbrada a estas reacciones verlas en el me resulto fascinante ya que en mis recuerdos humanos él era caballeroso, tierno, en fin todo un Don Juan pero nunca de este modo.

-Estas…es…her…mo..Sa.-tartamudeo Edward viéndome de arriba abajo, se removió el pelo y esbozo su sonrisa torcida que te hacia olvidar hasta tu nombre.-Muy…Hermosa

-¿Gracias?-reí, levante una ceja incrédula a lo que veía: Edward Cullen hecho un manojo de nervios y sonreí de forma tranquila a pesar de estarlo odiando por dentro.-¿Estás bien?

-Si-se apresuró a decir el .–Solo fue la impresión

-De acuerdo-dije como si nada mientras mis hermanas se retorcían de la risa en el suelo, descontroladamente, yo haría lo mismo pero yo reaccione igual cuando lo vi así que lo comprendía-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-dije con una muy bien fingida inocencia a la cual le añadí una sonrisa muy ancha.

-Nada-repusieron las dos casi al segundo al ver que yo no le encontraba la gracia, y sabían que era mejor seguirme el juego.

-Que bien-reí con ganas, amo ser la líder de nosotras tres aunque no soy la que da órdenes así de mucho, no, soy relajada-Escuche que iban a jugar.

-Cierto-susurro Sara con maldad viéndome de reojo con una sonrisa maléfica adornando su rostro, coloco sus manos en sus caderas y alzo una ceja-Kat no quiere jugar-susurro con un hermoso puchero.

-No Sara-le indico con voz seca Kat mientras ponía los ojos en blanco-Para mi modo de ver…les debo mucho a los Cullen

-¿Cómo qué?-dijo ya molesta Sara mientras encaraba a Kat con su ceño fruncido.-Recuerda lo que paso en el bosque-Kat cerró con fuerza sus ojos que ya recuperaban su color dorado, tenso su mandíbula y cerro al instante sus puños, abrió sus ojos dejando ver a unos ojos negros de ira sin marca de reconsideración.

-Está bien-siseo ella con ira mientras miraba a Natalia con odio, Sara le sonrió con orgullo ,le dio unos golpes suaves en la espalda en señal de apoyo.-A jugar….-pero la interrumpió mi celular que empezó a sonar, lo saque rápidamente por la mirada que me enviaba ella y pegue un grito de alegría al ver el identificador: Joseph Brandon

-¿Quién es?-dijo Kat divertida, mientras Sara mascullaba locuras entre dientes

-Los Brandon-dije entre griticos de alegría a los que mis hermanas me acompañaron ganándonos miradas curiosas de los Cullen

Dejen comentarios n_n  
PD: En cuanto la chica que comento de los vulturis se pueden sorprender muchooooo! c;


	5. Cosas que Cambian

-RECUERDEN PERSONAJES DE LA MARAVILLOSA MEYER-JURO QUE LA AMO POR CAMBIAR MI VIDA 3 :33

Cosas que cambian  
Bella Pov

-Está bien-siseo ella con ira mientras miraba a Natalia con odio, Sara le sonrio con orgullo, le dio unos golpes suaves en la espalda en señal de apoyo-A jugar….-pero la interrumpió mi celular que empezó a sonar, lo saque rápidamente por la mirada que me enviaba ella y pegue un gritico de alegría al ver el identificador: Joseph Brandon

-¿Quién es?-dijo Kat divertida, mientras Sara mascullaba locuras entre dientes

-Los Brandon-dije entre grititos de alegría a los que mis hermanas me acompañaron ganándonos miradas curiosas de los Cullen

-¡Contesta!-me gritaron las dos mientras saltaban como locas por el lugar, no pude evitar reír por la escena pero ellas al oírme se quedaron quietas y lentamente se giraron para quedar frente a mí, inmediatamente me calle al ver las enojadas con su ceño fruncido, sus labios en una perfecta línea recta con las manos en sus caderas -¡Cállate y contesta!-me gruñeron las dos y sin pensarlo les hice caso ya que daban miedo

-¡Hola!- saludaron los tres alegres, sonreí al oír a los Brandon, mi mejor amigo Arón que era un poco loco pero buen amigo al fin, aunque en realidad yo soy igual de loca e hiperactiva cuando estoy junto a mi Arón, Elena mi mejor amiga igual de loca que todos nosotros con la que podía hacer y hablar de cualquier cosa. Los Brandon y Oriard somos muy cercanos como...familia y volviendo al asunto principal tenemos por ultimo pero más importante Joseph. O Joe como le digo yo él es uno de mis otros de mis mejores amigos muy parecido a Arón y a Elena la diferencia…es que el me llego a gustar mucho.

El y Arón son los típicos tipos que gozan pasar tiempo con sus amigos pero que aman estar con medio mundo a cada rato, aunque los adoro.

-¡Hola amores!-chille con emoción mientras sonreía -¿Y esto a que se debe?-dije fingiendo estar ofendida mientras soltaba una risa-¡Es un milagro!

-Bells! ¡Nunca nos olvidamos de ti!-susurro Joseph con voz ofendida mientras soltaba unas carcajadas muy típicas de el al fondo se escuchó unos estruendos y las risas de mis 3 locos–Bells, te tengo que colgar Peter está furioso por una de nuestras bromas-dijo el antes de colgar dejando escuchar sus risas escandalosas y los gritos desesperados de Peter, su padre adoptivo.

-Quien sabe que le hicieron al pobre de Peter-rio Kat mientras se mordía el labio inferior y miraba al cielo imaginándose las bromas de los chicos, mientras Sara se removía en el suelo debido a la risa de imaginarse a los pobres de Peter y de su compañera Kelly, yo puse los ojos en blanco era cierto que esos tres eran un poco ¿Hiperactivos? Pero Sara era aun peor….mucho peor

-Perras-musito Natalia entre dientes mirando al suelo mientras jugaba estúpidamente con sus mano, mis hermanas no la oyeron pero yo sí, cosa con la que ella no contaba ya que la muy cobarde lo dijo tan bajo que solo Rosalie la oyó quien por cierto le pego un zape y la fulmino con la mirada, yo lentamente alce la mirada viendo fulminante a Natalia mientras le sonreía sincera a Rosalie

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-dije mordaz encarando a Natalia, mientras ella y Rose me miraban atónitas con sus bocas abiertas ,los demás confusos y curiosos, Natalia salió de su trance y me miro de forma burlona.

-No sé de qué hablas-dijo esta con cinismo cruzándose de brazos victoriosa mientas sonreía estúpidamente, Rose la fulmino con la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Si que sabes de que hablo-le inquirí ya molesta mientras la miraba mordazmente queriéndola estrangular allí mismo

-¡Mentirosa!

-Eres una cínica-le acuso Rosalie mirándola con odio y enarco una de sus perfectas cejas-Yo misma te escuche, ¿Ahora yo soy la mentirosa?

-Está bien-acepto por fin Natalia en un susurro ella me miro con sorna abriendo sus piernas-Perras, las llame perras-los Cullen la miraron atónitos y boquiabiertos buscando respuestas mientras la interrogaban con la mirada.

-Perdónenla, es solo una niña-la excuso Esme con un tono preocupado y bastante precavido por nuestra reacción, mis hermanas sonrieron con sorna y negaron con la cabeza mientras fulminaban a Natalia con la mirada.

Señora Cullen…-empezó a decir Kat con tono pausado en medio de un suspiro interrumpido por Esme

-Solo Esme-la corrigió con amabilidad ella mientras le sonreía la cual mi hermana devolvió gustosa.

-De acuerdo-suspiro ella mientras veía a las nubes-Veras Esme, ella tiene veinte años como vampira-los Cullen la iban a interrumpirla asombrados por su acierto pero ella en un suspiro con su mano les indico que esperaran-Mis hermanas y yo a esa edad cargábamos con cientos de responsabilidades…No le faltábamos el respeto a las personas así porque si y mucho menos a vampiros como nosotras….

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo Carlisle con curiosidad poniendo sus manos en su pelo rubio mientras lo removía curioso, me miró fijamente y luego volvió a mirar a la nada tratando de atar cabos sueltos-¿Qué quieres decir respecto a….todo?-mis hermanas y yo nos miramos por un largo rato buscando apoyo en la otra, las tres asentimos con solemnidad y yo esboce mi sonrisa mientras veía que Edward me sonreía de esa manera suya, nuestros ojos se conectaron, inmediatamente desvié la mirada al suelo restándole importancia al hecho de que al hacerlo me volví a sentir completa y cómoda en sus ojos, extrañando los viejos tiempos.

-Nosotras tenemos talentos-empezó a decir Sara sin dejar de usar su tono ácido y receloso con los Cullen mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba a el puente de su nariz-Esos talentos nos llenaron de responsabilidades….gigantes pero a la vez muy buenas.

-Fuimos llevadas a las Vulturi por ser consideradas un riesgo para su gobierno-continúe mientras me sentaba en el frio pasto que tenía ante mi senté lentamente con aburrimiento sin ganas de contar esa aturdida historia mientras todos me imitaban en estado de shock-Allí nos unimos a ellos por obligación siendo así las mimadas del lugar

-Eso a los pocos años como vampiras-dijo Kat como si nada-Ha nuestros veinte años nos la pasábamos huyendo de ellos aunque teníamos las de ganar

-Respetaron nuestra dieta desde el principio-susurre mientras arrancaba un poco de pasto-¿Nunca se han preguntado por qué ellos dejaron de insistir?

-Dejaron de pedirnos unirnos a su guardia de un día para otro.-medito Carlisle preocupado, yo asentí levemente

-Yo intervine para que los dejaran en paz-solté de pronto y todos me miraron atónitos mientras yo sonreía tímidamente.-Protegiéndolos a ustedes y varios vampiros del poder Vulturi.-hice una pausa y tome un poco aire.-Así nos convertimos en las Vulturis más queridas, temidas y respetadas de todos los tiempos.

-Siendo así las vampiresas con más influencias en el mundo-termino con sencillez Kat

-A parte los Vulturi darían la vida por nosotras al igual que más de 50 vampiros en todo el mundo-concluyo Sara como si nada todos nos miraban atónitos mientras se retorcía de la risa Natalia.

-Mejor cuenten una de vaqueros-estallo en carcajadas con cinismo mientras se tapaba la boca Natalia para no soltar mas carcajadas-Dudo mucho que…tú seas una Vulturi

-Piensa lo que quieras-dije sin importancia mientras me ponía en pie y soltaba una risita-Lo que tu pienses me vale…

-¿No vamos a jugar?-inquirió Sara con el ceño fruncido mientras hacia un puchero de esos que te remueven por dentro mientras se cruzaba de brazos indignada, Kat y yo la miramos incrédulas antes de soltar pequeñas risas

-No Sara-me limite a decir mientras giraba sobre mis talones con una sonrisa en la cara, ladee mi cabello ondulado con cansancio-Nos vamos

-Está bien-acepto por fin con voz monótona sin dejar de decir maldiciones entre dientes mientras fruncía su ceño, cerraba sus puños y tensaba su mandíbula

-Carlisle-lo llame con mi aterciopelada voz sin dejar atrás en ningún momento mi sonrisa, tenía que parar esto a pesar de todo yo los quería a todos ellos, yo ya no sería fría con ellos sencillamente no podían fingir algo que yo no era. No, dejaría mi mascara de chica ruda y seria Bella para que ellos vuelvan aganarse mi confianza ya que si los Cullen trataban mal a Natalia era comprensible ¡ERA INSUFRIBLE! Antes debía darles un premio por aguantarla tantos años y respecto a que se burlan de mí, eso ya lo comprobare yo misma esa chiquilla no era de fiar y ya me lo había demostrado esta tarde, Carlisle me miro curioso pero sin dejar de sonreírme-Averigüen con Aro, a lo mejor se llevan una gran sorpresa.

-Así lo hare Bella-me aseguro él mientras agarraba a Esme por la cintura de una manera protectora y cariñosa donde con un simple rose se profesaban amor eterno, les sonreí con cariño verlos así de cariñosos me alegraba ya que ellos eran como unos padres para mí, me gire para encarar a Natalia de muy mala gana, pero termine haciéndolo.

-Un consejo, no te conviene tenernos como enemigas-susurre con monotonía mientras ella enarcaba una ceja incrédula mientras me veía con sorna, le iba a responder su mirada burlona pero un sonido proveniente de mi bolso me interrumpió, con más rapidez de la necesaria saque mi móvil que no dejaba de sonar, avisándome que había recibido un nuevo mensaje, y leí en voz mediana para que así mis hermanas me oyeran lo que decía el nuevo mensaje de texto que había recibido

De: Joseph Brandon

Hola mi Bells, lamento lo de hace poco pero sabes cómo es el amargado de Peter, ¡No resiste ni una broma!. En fin ¿Adivina?.

¡Iremos al pueblucho de Forks!

¿Ves lo que hacemos por ustedes?

Hay cariño, yo por ti iría hasta al fin del mundo ¡Tú lo sabes! así que no sé porque dices que es un milagro.

Cariño te tengo unas noticia...¡Troné con Érica!

Lamento no haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste junto a Elena que era una mentirosa, pero compréndeme, es irreal e ilógico que una ¡Verdadera zorra!

Segundo, me pelee otra vez con el imbécil de Matt, no sé cómo rayos saliste con él por dos meses, el no asimila que ustedes terminaron al igual que tus otros novios y ¡Jura! Que es mejor partido que yo

¿Puedes creerlo?

¡Dah! Soy Joseph Brandon….

Matt es un idiota con complejos de superioridad ¿Así o más idiota el tarado?

Pero en fin, ya sabes llegamos en 2 horas, así que… ¡FIESTA! hasta el amanecer.

Te amo

-¡Uyyy!-chillo Sara sonriéndome de forma picara mientras Kat suspiraba y reía junto Sara a más no poder por el romanticismo de Joseph

-El temible Joseph Brandon en plan romántico-estallo en carcajadas Kat mientras me guiñaba un ojo yo solo puse los ojos en blanco poniendo mis labios en una inescrutable línea recta sin sentimiento alguno mientras estallaba de felicidad por dentro, Jasper rio mientras oía a alguien gruñir con ferocidad desde su pecho, levante mi vista para ver de dónde provenía este aterrador sonido…

Me quede como una piedra sin dar crédito a lo que veía, abrí mis ojos como dos grandes platos al ver a Edward triste, desolado, destrozado y totalmente descontrolado rugiendo sin importarle nada, de solo verlo me daban escalofríos, nunca lo había visto así de enfurecido y de triste en todo el tiempo que estuve con él pero vi directamente esos ojos color miel que hipnotizaban con solo mirarles que me exigían unas respuestas al borde del llanto que nunca llegaría….

Dejen sus R&R Los amoo c; PD: Está historia también la tengo en Fb 3 Si a alguien le interesa digame c;


	6. Mary Alice Brandon

-RECUERDEN MEYER ES LA DUEÑA DE TWILIGHT YO SOLO JUEGO CON MI LOCA CABEZITA-

**Marie Alice Brandon  
POV BELLA**

-El temible Joseph Brandon en plan romántico-estallo en carcajadas Kat mientras me guiñaba un ojo yo solo puse los ojos en blanco poniendo mis labios en una inescrutable línea recta sin sentimiento alguno mientras estallaba de felicidad por dentro, Jasper rio mientras oía a alguien gruñir con ferocidad desde su pecho, levante mi vista para ver de dónde provenía este aterrador sonido…

Me quede como una piedra sin dar crédito a lo que veía, abrí mis ojos como dos grandes platos al ver a Edward triste, desolado, destrozado y totalmente descontrolado rugiendo sin importarle nada, de solo verlo me daban escalofríos, nunca lo había visto así de enfurecido y de triste en todo el tiempo que estuve con él pero vi directamente esos ojos color miel que hipnotizaban con solo mirarles que me exigían unas respuestas al borde del llanto que nunca llegaría….

-¡¿Quién es ese?-grito Edward con su ceño fruncido y su mirada triste, pero es…imposible que me haya oído, me asegure de hablar lo suficientemente bajo para que no me oyeran ¿O no?;intercambie miradas temerosas con mis hermanas quienes estaban en shock por lo que oían mientras me miraban interrogantes con su ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Kat con voz totalmente indiferente mientras sonreía suavemente haciéndola parecer calmada y serena mientras miraba al suelo de manera perdida.

-El chico de mi visión.-susurro Alice apenada pero ansiosa removiendo sus manos con suavidad mientras me sonreía a medias interrumpiendo a Edward quien estaba a punto de hablar un poco más calmado quien era taladrado con la mirada inquietante de Jasper quien seguro estaba usando su don con él para calmarlo.-Vi que tu abrazabas emotivamente a un chico…

-¿Cómo era?-pregunto Sara con maldad y una ligera diversión al sospechar de que el chico misterioso que mortificaba a Edward era Joseph, yo la vi directamente a los ojo reprobando su acción mientras negaba débilmente con la cabeza.

Ella se hizo la desentendida batiendo sus pestañas y su gran cabello, sonrió abiertamente de oreja a oreja de una forma que daba miedo, ella me vio de reojo con pura diversión mientras Kat miraba al suelo apenada pero ocultando la gran sonrisa de su rostro.

-Alto…-empezó a enumerar ella con voz apagada mientras levantaba uno de sus pequeños y frágiles dedos ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina que le echaba Edward en medio de pequeños bufos.

-Con ojos color borgoña un poco pequeños, cabello marrón muy parecido al canela, nariz un poco pequeña con el pelo un poco largo acomodado de lado tapándole un poco de su ojo izquierdo y con una especie de sortija en forma de B escrita en letra gótica con decorados oscuros acompañado de un collar con forma de fénix-dije con voz monótona rodando los ojos mientras sonreía tímidamente y mirando divertida a los Cullen.

Edward y Alice me miraban atónitos sin creérselo mientras poco a poco levantaban una de sus cejas con recelo e incredulidad, con los ojos muy bien abiertos como unos grandes y dorados platos y sus bocas un poco abiertas debido a la impresión mientras el resto nos veían curiosos y confundidos, Emmett nos miraba entre divertido y preocupado rascando ágilmente su barbilla con su dedo mientras fruncía muy ligeramente su ceño; mis hermanas por otro lado eran un caso totalmente opuesto pues mientras eso sucedía con los Cullen, ellas se retorcían fuertemente debido a la incontrolable risa rodando sin parar en el suelo.

-¿C-como supiste?-tartamudeo Alice claramente sorprendida por mi acierto mientras Edward seguía emanando enojo y frustración a montón perturbando a todos, en especial al pobre de Jasper que está a punto del colapso por tantas emociones, le sonreí con familiaridad en forma de una encubierta comprensión.

Era extraño hablar de los Brandon con los Cullen ,mas que extraño era muy incómodo porque pues…Los Brandon ahora ocupan ahora un lugar en mi corazón y en mi vida, me volví hacia Alice rápidamente fijándome en cada una de sus facciones, no quería generar problemas con ella y los Brandon debido a su nombre.

Los Brandon tienen un doloroso pasado que se ata a sobre manera a su vida como humanos, Elena siendo la mayor a sus nueve años humanos presencio el suicidio de su madre debido a su gran desespero por no saber de su hermana pues la información que había de ella no concordaba con sus recuerdos llenándola de odio y rencor con toda mujer que compartiera su nombre pues gracias a su tía la familia Brandon dejo de existir.

La madre de los chicos se llamaba Cynthia Brandon quien tenía una hermana llamada Marie Alice Brandon quien a una muy corta edad empezó a enloquecer con excéntricas alucinaciones, así hasta su adolescencia donde la familia Brandon decidió internarla como último recurso en un centro psiquiátrico en el norte de Misisipi porque sus alucinaciones se hacían cada vez más constantes donde tenía restringidas las visitas .Cynthia no se sentía a gusto con su hermana allí encerrada pues porque al final de cuentas era su hermana además de generarle cierta desconfianza .

Ella después de un tiempo tuvo a su primer hija, Elena en Biloxi ,Misisipi

Cerca de las fechas donde su hermana cumplía sus tan añorados diecinueve años Cynthia decidió ir al hospital a averiguar por su hermana ya que hace mucho no tenían noticias de ella, pero fue en vano pues un viejo medico trabajador del lugar le dijo que estaba en un estado muy crítico pues ella tenía alucinaciones constantes y fuertes que la desequilibraban mucho emocionalmente volviéndola peligrosa, pasaron los años y ella tuvo a sus otros dos hijos: Joseph y Arón.

Los chicos crecieron rodeados de sufrimiento y muerte pues cada uno de los miembros de la Familia Brandon terminaba en el suicidio o en locura debido a su tía, ellos al ver morir a su madre por esta razón se llenaron de odio hacia ella y toda mujer que les recordara a ella.

Ellos ya en su adolescencia decidieron investigar por si mismos el paradero de su tía, y cobrar venganza por acabar con todos sus seres queridos, así llegaron al cementerio de Misisipi donde tenían una lápida dedicada a su tía con la fecha que fue internada pero esa imposible pues su madre había ido a averiguar por ella mucho después.

Llegaron a la conclusión final gracias a su intensa investigación que los llevo igualmente frente a la muerte, convirtiéndose en vampiros dedicados a buscar a su tía igualmente vampira para buscar venganza.

Volví mi cabeza débilmente hacia los lados deshaciéndome de esas tristes ideas, vi directamente a Alice sin dejar de preocuparme por ella… ¡Un momento!

Alucinaciones….¡Maldición!.

Abrí mis ojos como platos sin dejar de agitarme, cada don en el mundo es único, hay parecido mas no igual...¡Alice es la tía de los Brandon!.

¡Demonios, ahora si estoy perdida!

-¿Bella?-me pregunto Kat claramente confundida y preocupada mientras caminaba a mí lentamente poniendo sus manos frente a mí.

-¿C-como era tu nombre completo al ser humana?-dije vacilante sin dejar atrás mi temor viendo a Alice quien me miro confusa rascándose la cabeza mientras mis hermanas negaban con la cabeza y me miraban con sorna.

-Es imposible que sea la misma Al…-empezó a decirme suavemente Kat con una sonrisa tranquilizadora palmeando mi espalda pero fue interrumpida por Alice quien lucía curiosa.

- Marie Alice Brandon-canturreo ella grácilmente orgullosa de sí misma pero un poco confusa, voltee a ver a mis hermanas quienes tenían el horror grabada en su rostro mientras tragaban saliva ruidosamente con preocupación mientras cerraban sus ojos y Kat se mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Pero Bella...¿Quién es el chico?-pregunto Esme reanudando el tema anterior ignorando nuestra preocupación.

Yo suspire resignada, era mejor este tema para después, mucho mejor. Estampe a la fuerza una sonrisa alegre para no alarmarlos, al nombrar a Joseph y sus hermanos una sonrisa tonta se estampaba en mi rostro ocultando la sonrisa forzada a desaparecer causando la gracia de mis hermanas quienes soltaron una risa divertida mientras ocultaban su rostro en una cortina de cabello.

-Joseph Brandon.-susurre con emoción y alegría en la voz que obviamente ellos notaron porque me taladraron con la mirada con emociones revueltas-Mi mejor amigo.

Suspiraron aliviados.

-Ya que lo mencionas-susurro vacilante Kat mirando al suelo haciendo pequeños círculos con su pie en señal de inocencia, me miro divertida con un puchero-Hay que irnos, va anochecer.

-¡Maldición!-jadeo Sara con preocupación mientras se llevaba sus manos a sus caderas en señal de preocupación

-¿Qué?-dijo secamente Kat mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y bufaba sonoramente en señal de frustración

-Eleonor, nos matara-inquirió ella como si fuera evidente haciendo frente a Kat quien la veía con sorna, Sara solo puso un dedo en su frente con fuerza.-Peter debió haberse comunicado ¡Hace siglos!, contándoles que venían para acá y..

-Eleonor debe suponer que estamos con los chicos.-termino por ella Kat horrorizada pues Eleonor nos había prohibido perdernos en los bosques con ellos por ser una "Mala influencia" aunque los seis éramos una mala influencia, solo que ella no lo sabía; yo trague en seco y mire horrorizada a mis hermanas y lleve mis manos a mi cara.

-¡Vámonos!-Gruño Sara con evidente temor por Eleonor y sus castigos que resultaban ser de lo peor, pero eso causo la gracia de la simplona de Natalia quien soltó una risita divertida mientras se ocultaba en las espaldas de Edward quien la veía fastidiado .

Sara cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras encajaba su mandíbula con fuerza, abrió sus ojos fugazmente viéndome a mi directamente con maldad pidiéndome permiso, yo solo reí por lo bajo mientras negaba débilmente con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Ella bufo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, sonrió sádicamente viendo a Natalia de reojo, negó con la cabeza mientras el cuerpo de Natalia se elevó en los aires y con una fuerza impecable impacto en un árbol haciendo que este tronara fuertemente con el choque cayendo sonoramente sobre su cuerpo

-Auch-exclamo Kat haciendo una mueca dolorosa pero con un poco de diversión ganándose un bufo de Sara mientras rodaba los ojos y nos señalaba el bosque.

-Nos vamos-murmure cansada negando débilmente con la cabeza por la actitud de mis hermanas, me gire ágilmente sobre mis talones con monotonía para encarar a los Cullen, les sonreí con cariño-Hablen con Aro entenderán varias cosas…

-Claro…-susurro Esme distraída viendo divertida a Natalia lamentarse torpemente de los escombros del árbol.

-También, por favor pidan hablar con Alec o Jane-dije pensativa mientras rascaba mi cabeza recordando mis pendientes por Italia-Díganles …"Érica"

-Hasta que por fin-chillo Kat con maldad abrazándome emotivamente por atrás con orgullo y un poco de enojo por mi demora, mientras Sara solo aplaudía frenéticamente con maldad y su ceja levantada sin creerme de mucho que por fin le cobrara a Érica la traición, más que todo lo que hacía era por Joseph, él le entrego todo su corazón y solo recibió a cambio los rotos y pisoteados pedazos de este a así el se haga el fuerte. Obviamente mientras Érica se divertía de lo lindo viéndolo sufrir por ella

-Ya era hora; Esa maldita se lo merecía-reflexiono Sara con monotonía pero con evidente odio en la voz, mientras maldecía a Érica y a Matt por lo bajo escupiéndolo como si de la peor blasfemia se tratase.

-Para que vea que con los Brandon y Oriard no se juega…-susurro Kat con pesar viendo al piso, Érica era su amiga al igual que mía pero se metió conmigo y con Joseph de una forma muy cruel, aunque Matt también tuvo la culpa.

-Porque te quemas-termino Sara, mientras yo bufaba sonoramente por sus delirios de grandeza, me despedí de los Cullen con un movimiento con la mano y corrí a una velocidad moderada a nuestra casa donde probablemente nos esperen muchos problemas

Dejen R&R Está historia también la tengo en Fb interesados díganme y lo podre en mi próxima actulización


	7. Posibles amenazas

-PERSONAJES SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA MEYER-

Pov Bella

Suspire pesadamente, el viaje camino a casa fue pesado con un muy incómodo silencio en todo el trayecto, mis hermanas permanecían cayadas y cada una, sumergida en cada una de sus mentes y conclusiones. Yo también me encontraba igual que ellas pero lo mío era más una discusión interna sobre si creerle a Natalia o No, todos los hechos eran confusos que hacían que yo me cuestionara demasiadas cosas.

Al llegar casa sin mirar a nadie, ni musitar palabra y/o sonido alguno, subí camino a mi recamara y me tire en mi gran y acolchada cama dedicando mi mente solo a las hojas en blanco de una libreta, en la cual me apresure a escribir lo que tenía en mente en ese momento, lo que me agobiaba y lo que resolver antes de ver a Joe y los chicos, dé ver el dolor que viví en Volterra por Matt y Érica. Anote en una hoja arrugada y vieja, los poderes de los Brandon…con Joseph en esto era mejor tener algo que respaldara lo que ahora se...Antes de que el borre o "Edite" mis recuerdos.

• Joseph: Recuerdos, implantar, editar o borrar alguno.

• Elena: Manipula corrientes eléctricas

• Arón: Don de multiplicarse infinitas veces, cada una con una mente propia que es manipulada de la mente de Arón, el es principal.

-Eleonor, estas exagerando-repetí por milésima vez mientras rodaba los ojos con monotonía y veía a mi madre y padre revolotear por toda la casa por nuestro "Irrespeto" hacia los Cullen. Bufe con indignación mientras me recostaba en el brazo del sofá

-¡Isabella Marie!-me riño Eleonor con enojo señalándome con su dedo, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en forma de reto.-Escuchadme bien no solo son tres adolescentes…tiene casi un siglo compórtense como tal.-termino Eleonor

-Madre…-dijo Sara con voz lenta mientras a velocidad vampírica se acomodaba a su lado y acariciaba su dorso.-Discúlpanos, es solo que hemos actuado segadas  
Ella suspiro-Por eso, las tres dejaran ya esa actitud de superioridad-mascullo ella entre dientes mientras nosotras asentíamos con la cabeza, en medio de suspiros-Segundo, iremos a la casa Cullen y nos presentaremos como familia ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, mamá -contestamos las tres a coro mientras yo, cerraba mis ojos pensando en lo que yo había hecho mientras la culpa me comía viva, había actuado mal, sí..lo reconozco, pero ¿Qué hacía?. Sé habían aprovechado y burlado de mi inocencia humana para obtener diversión oscura y alimentar su vida de dicha acosta de mi dolor ¿No?

-Tercero-siguió mi padre, que por primera vez intervenía.-Bella, por favor llama a los Brandon y retrasa su llegada, no queremos que se encuentran con ella. Sabemos lo que es capaz de hacer esa familia en busca de venganza

-Papá, ¿Es ella?-dijo Kat con incredulidad, entrecerrando los ojos con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-Ella acabo a los Brandon. Joseph la matara

-¿Solo Joseph?-dijo Camilo con voz aguda, mientras alzaba una ceja.-Los tres Brandon estarán en la jugada; Conociendo a Joseph, la tortura con sus recuerdos, Elena la torturara con descargas eléctricas y Arón, la golpeara con sus dobles .

Jadee.

-No lo permitiere-susurre bajo mi aliento, con un hilo de voz, quebrantada.-Los amo a todos, Brandon y Cullen significan mucho para mí….

-¿Por igual?-cuestiono Sara.-Todos sabemos que no es así, matarías por ese Cullen…incluso a Joe..

Hubo un incomodo Silencio sepulcral, hasta que Eleonor lo rompí en mi con uno de sus pensamientos

-¿Olvidas lo que hemos pasado con Los Brandon?-Pensó Eleonor con tristeza, mirándome con ojos apagados que me miraban curiosos-Me has contado todo lo que ha pasado en el prado. A decir verdad, me preocupe por la llegada de Joseph…pero ¿Sigues amando al joven Edward?

-No lo sé, mamá-conteste sinceramente

-Escucha a tu corazón, has pasado por muchas decepciones amorosas…por Érica-pensó ella nostálgica destilando ira con su nombre-No permitas que sufras de nuevo, eres mi bebe; Sé que estas confundida pero no actúes bajo la rabia.

-¡Madre-chille poniéndome en pie con ojos llorosos entre jadeos-Me han usado y engañado …¿Cómo no tener ira?

-Tu misma lo has dicho-me sonrió ella acariciando mi hombro, regalándome su sonrisa maternal-No les des el gusto….Escúchales

SI LES GUSTO HAY UN BOTÓN SEXY AQUÍ ABAJO QUE ES PARA REVIEWS! :33


	8. La charla

-personajes de gran Meyer!.-

CAPÍTULO 8  
POV BELLA  
Mi madre tenía razón no les daría el gusto de verme mal no me debía dejarme manipular por los Cullen de nuevo volvería a ser con ellos de la misma manera que fui pero cuando era humana aunque esta vez no me confiare tanto tendré cuidado está vez no les permitiré que me afecte su actitud ya que primero los escuchare como dijo mi madre...  
Sara y Kat tenían razón ellos no me verían de nuevo como la torpe humana que conocieron alguna vez está vez no...  
Oí como tocaban a mi puerta y decían mi nombre a la vez  
-Bella?  
-Pasa Kat.-Dije con una sonrisa ya que está entro a mi cuarto  
-Bella...Lo que pasa es que quería preguntarte si...emm...bueno pues...  
-Sí, Kat Alice es la tía de Joe…..-Dije algo preocupada  
-Que haremos si se enteran Bella?  
-No te apures Kat, ya retrase su llegada por lo menos estarán aquí en un mes más no sé como convencí a Joe para retrasar tanto su llegada...  
-Tranquila Bella todo saldrá bien;  
-Lo sé Kat...  
-Bella te podría preguntar algo?  
-Claro.- Oh Rayos! Me acabo de condenar por qué no leí su mente antes?  
-Aún amas a Edward?  
-Kat Sabes que a ustedes no les puedo mentir, todo ese sentimiento de odio se fue cuando hoy lo vi...pero tengo miedo, miedo de que si pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo el me abandonara...  
-Bella, Hermanita escúchame, ahora! Si Edward se atreve a querer hacer daño de nuevo yo misma me encargare de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra, entendido? Si tú aún lo amas y quieres volver con él te apoyare pero no le permitiré lastimarte de nuevo,  
-Gracias Kat, Mejor hermana no eh podido tener...Bella son las 6 debemos arreglarnos para irnos al instituto lista para volverlos a ver?  
-Sí, Kat se que lo podré hacer no les demostrare que me afecta el verlos!  
-Así se habla MI REYNA!.-Después de que Kat dijera eso ambas estallamos a carcajadas...  
Ya que ambas entendíamos ese significado de "Reyna"

-Dejen sus reviws-


	9. Intentar olvidarte

RECUERDEN PERSONAJES DE LA GRAN MEYER *-*!

CAPITULO 9  
POV BELLA

Capítulo 9  
-Isabella Oriard si no bajas ahora mismo juro que subiré por ti lo JURO!  
-Ya voy Sara, no exageres que ya vengo,  
-Ni siendo vampiro eres rápida.-Dio Kat a Carcajadas  
-Bueno algo si les garantizo todos se quedaran con la boca cuando nos vean,  
-Lo sé Kat nos vemos geniales con estos vestidos, (SON LOS DE LA FOTO)  
-Ejemmm…..No hay algo que quieran decirle a Sara la diseñadora estrella de la familia?  
-Ohh! Si en cuanto a eso Sara que modesta eres!  
-Pero…Gracias.-gritamos Kat y yo al unisonó en los oídos de mi hermana menor mientras reíamos por su expresión de sorpresa  
-Ahhggg! Que les pasa sé que me aman pero puedo quedar sorda!.-Dijo mientras Kat y yo no parábamos de reír  
-Bueno Chicas que auto tomarán?  
-Yo tomare el Ferrari.-Dijo Kat muy segura de sí misma,  
-Y tú Sara?  
-Será El Mini Cooper.-Dijo Sara-Y tú Bell's Cuál usaras? Ya que debes demostrarles a los Cullen que eres mejor que ellos  
-Bueno, usare mi audi Azul

Mientras bajábamos de los autos pude ver como medio instituto nos veía entre ellos los Cullen  
-Bella, Ya viste lo conseguimos llamamos la atención.-Dijo Sara aprovechándose de nuestro súper oído,  
-Lo sé, Hermana que clases tienen?  
-Biología.-Contestaron las dos al unisonó en un susurro vampírico-Y tú dio Sara en un susurro  
-Historia pero…..Sobrevire no se apuren por mí no moriré…de aburrimiento y menos me quedare dormida.-Mientras decía mi discurso dramaticamente vi como estallaban a carcajadas mis hermanas mientras algunos nos veían con duda, y otros como los Cullen Evitaban una risa  
-Hola, Bella.-Dijo Alice mientras oía un pequeño gruñido de mis hermanas a las cuales pude tranquilizar usando la telepatía **Esto significa conversaciones en la mente**  
**Chicas Tranquilas, solo quiere hablar lo eh visto y ya les dije estoy dispuesta a perdonarlos solo porque gracias a ellos estoy con ustedes**  
**Tiene razón Bella**Dijo Sara  
***Es verdad pero como sea si te lastiman no la cuentan Bella***Esta vez fue Kat la que hablo  
***De acuerdo Gracias Hermanas las AMO nos vemos en el almuerzo***  
-Hola, Alice.-Le dije a la pequeña duende que realmente había extrañado durante estos años,  
-Oye oí que tienes historia al igual que yo qué te parece si nos vamos juntas?  
-De acuerdo, Al, Nos vemos en el almuerzo chicas.-Dije a mis hermanas de nuevo mientras caminaba a la entrada del instituto con Alice a mi lado  
-Por cierto Bella, FELICIDADES! (wtf?)  
-Ohh! Lo siento no te eh dicho él porque….es por ser la Reyna Vulturi y además por tú nuevo sentido por la moda sinceramente lo AMO, Sabes me hiciste mucha falta todos estos años.-Dijo Alice ¨**si supiera que realmente la extrañe demasiado**  
-Y yo a tu a mí Alice y gracias.  
Simplemente sería yo ahora no fingiría ser algo que no soy ya no me dejare engañar pero tampoco seguiré siendo la misma Bella Ruda…

Genial apenas entro al salón y veo que no solo comparto clase con una Cullen si no con dos y este segundo tenía que ser Edward mejor no puede ser mi suerte (no te sé el sarcasmo)  
Alice y yo nos sentamos juntas hasta el final de la fila me estaba preparando para aguantar el interrogatorio por parte de Alice pero afortunadamente dos chicos se nos acercaron con intenciones de coquetearme aunque no lo lograrían no me agradaba la idea de que lo hicieran pero en este caso les agradecía de verdad  
-Hola Soy John y el es Wily.-Dijo el chico alto  
-Un gusto Soy Isabella Oriard  
-Un gusto Isabella, Mira si aún no conoces bien la escuela te la podría enseñar- dijo está vez el que respondía al nombre de Wily, mientras decía eso pude notar un gruñido que salía de Edward Acaso estaba ¿Celoso? No eso es imposible me dije a mi misma él no me…..ama ya  
-No será necesario Wily pero gracias….  
-Oh bueno que te parecería una cita para el sábado y mostrarte Forks?.-Pero bueno este chico no se vencía o qué?  
ESTA VEZ NO FUE NECESARIO CONTESTARE YA QUE EL HABÍA ENTRADO A DAR LA CLASE ASÍ SALVANDOME…..  
-Bueno, jóvenes permítanme decirles que tienen una nueva compañera…Srta. Oriard podría pasar a presentarse?  
-Claro, Profesor.-Dije mientras avanzaba con una perfecta sonrisa al frente si algo nunca había cambiado era que odia estar en el frente de todos  
-Hola mi nombre es Isabella Oriard pero pueden decir me Isa, o Bella y acabo de mudarme con mis padres y hermanas desde Italia  
-Bien Señorita Isa pase a sentarse….-Dijo el mientras empezaba a oír los pensamientos que tenían  
**Pero que bella es…..Parece modelo***  
**Me gustaría tener su cabello es perfecta***  
**No se que le ven estos idiotas**  
**Pero como puede haber una mujer tan perfecta si solo….Basta Bennet es tú alumna!**  
De acuerdo ese último pensamiento de verdad me hizo enfadar y parece que no solo a mi si no que también a ¿Edward?  
La clase paso rápido yo era una e la ultimas en salir, estaba a punto de salir cuando Edward aprecio recargado en el marco de la puerta impidiéndome salir de ahí…..  
-Bella tenemos que hablar.-dijo con tono ¿triste?  
Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando lo último que sentí fue…..


	10. Conociendo a los Cullen por segunda vez

PERSONAJES DE MEYER

CAPÍTULO 1O CONOCIENDO A LOS CULLEN POR SENGUDA VEZ...

PV EDWARD  
No lo podía creer era MI Bella estaba viva prácticamente pero era ella si antes me parecía hermosa ahora mucho más que nunca...pero porque se porto así de esa manera que es lo que le sucedió a mi dulce y tierna bella…..

-Ya Basta Edward si no quieres que todos tengan las emociones igual de confusas como tú!

-Lo siento Jasper, de verdad lo siento perola visión de Alice...

-Si lo sé tus emociones están revuelvas pero Bella dijo que solo era su mejor amigo, así que por favor Edward controla tus celos de niño pequeño...

-Está bien lo haré…..o al menos lo intentare.  
-Chicos necesito hablar con todos en el despacho ahora es sobre Bella...-Dijo Carliste llamándonos a su despacho en menos de un segundo toda la familia estaba hay reunida mientras que Carliste sostenía el teléfono en sus manos, sea lo que fuese me lo estaba ocultando a que su mente no paraba de recordar los métodos de medicina más modernos  
-Que sucede Carliste.-Pregunte algo preocupado ya que sus pensamientos no decían mucho realmente no decían nada  
-Hijos, y Natalia...verán acabo de llamar a Aro y es verdad lo que Bella dijo ella y sus hermanas no pertenecen a la guardia ellas son Vulturis al igual que ellos...,Aro me contó las condiciones y el porqué son Vulturis y Bella es  
-La más poderosa Vampiresa...-Dije completando con los pensamientos de mi padre mientras todos nos veían a él y a mi  
-Así es Edward.-Dijo mi padre asegurandome  
-Pero cómo...?-Pregunto desesperada Alice  
-Aro dice que Bella tiene los poderes de todos los vampiros que existen en el mundo y si nace alguno con uno nuevo este se le agrega a ella, sus hermanas Kat y Sara también tienen poderes pero no igual en cuanto el rango, pero Sara Controla la tierra y Kat el Viento mientras que Bella puede manejar mas de mil poderes prácticamente ella es...  
-Indestructible...-dije completando los pensamientos de Carlisle de nuevo  
-Así es hijos...Alice has visto algo nuevo en tus visiones?  
-No Carlisle aún no...lo único que eh logrado ver es a Bella con más vampiros...pero eso quiere decir que Bella posee el poder de Edward, el mío, el de Jasper y Natalia?  
-Sí Alice, se que Bella no nos dañaría pero ella tiene demasiado poder.  
-Vamos por favor no se preocupen es solo una estúpida vampi...  
-No vuelvas a decir nada de Bella te quedo claro Natalia.-Le dijo Rosalie mientras la estampaba contra la pared del despacho de mi padre.  
-Rose, Tranquila Natalia no vale la pena...-Dijo Emmett en un intento de calmar a su esposa  
-Tienes razón Emmett, ella no lo vale, pero bueno el punto aquí es que Bella en sí es considerada la Reyna Vulturi si no me equivoco o no?  
-No, Rose estás en lo correcto..Dijo Carlisle  
No lo podía creer MI Bella es una hermosa Vampiresa además de una Vulturi...No lo puedo creer...Ahora que ella está aquí y es vampiro luchare para que me perdone y podamos estar juntos de nuevo en eso una visión de Alice me ataco sacando me de mis pensamientos, éramos Bella y yo en el bosque besándonos ella iba con un hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía verse angelical...  
-Parece que todo se arreglara Ediie.-No pude evitar gruñir y sonreír a la vez ya que por una Parte la visión de Alice me había descongelado mi frío y duro corazón pero por otra parte ella sabía que odiaba que me dijeran Ediie  
-Que fue lo vio la duende.-Grito Emmett provocando que Alice lo pisara  
-Ahhh!  
-Que duende dijiste Emmett...-Esta vez sí que Alice estaba realmente furiosa  
-Ninguna Alice que fue lo que viste.-Dijo en susurro  
-A Edward y Bella todo se arreglara entre ellos  
-Hijos vean la hora hemos estad aquí toda la noche vallan a cambiarse o llegaran tarde al instituto...-Esa era Esme nuestra madre que nos cuidaba de todo aunque nosotros podíamos hacerlo solos

Al llegar a al instituto vi como llegaban 3 autos eran Bella y sus hermanas, Bella se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido algo que nunca llegue esperar a ver en ella pero ahora no me desagradaba...en absoluto al contrario me encantaba….  
-Edward Cierra la boca o te comerás una mosca.-Típico de Emmett pero tenía razón ya que con su comentario lo único que se gano fue un buen golpe de Rosalie sobre su cabeza mientras todos reían de mí expresión y la de Emmett

En la clase de Historia hubiera sido más fácil para mí si hubiese tenido que bloquear todos los pensamientos que tenían sobre MI Bella en especial los de el profesor ya que ahora lo único que quería era ir a arrancarle la cabeza más que nada por pensar eso de MI Bella YA QUE ELLA ERA MÍA SOLO MÍA al terminar la clase no pude evitar esperar a que todos salieran ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer al ver como Bella me dirigí a ella sin más para hablar  
-Bella tenemos que hablar...  
Ella estaba a punto de contestarme con una negatoria pero no me pude controlar y la bese...Sorprendente mente ella me respondió el beso con una calidez en sus labios realmente los extrañaba...más que nada.  
POV BELLA  
-Bella tenemos que hablar.-dijo con tono ¿triste?  
Estaba a punto de contestarle una negatoría cuando lo último que sentí fue…..como sus labios se posaban en los míos sin más como si no hubiera un mañana mi consciencia me gritaba que me alegara pero mi corazón me rogaba más por su embriagadores besos que me habían hecho tanta falta en estos años enrede mis manos en su cabello y jugué con él recordando como lo hacía cuando aún era humana no quería que esto terminara pero entonces apareció Alice vi como Edward la veía con enojo mientras ella nos veía con cara de disculpa aproveche para huir de ahí mientras escuchaba como Alice y Edward conversaban sobre por qué nos había interrumpido...El resto de la mañana paso normal no volví a ver a Edward hasta la salida, al llegar a la mansión Eleonor nos dijo a mis hermanas y a mí que hoy nos presentaríamos con los Cullen formalmente como una familia, ya que ella y nuestro padre Camilo habían hablado con Carlisle y Esme  
Rápidamente mis hermanas y yo nos cambiamos (VAN VESTIDAS COM EN LA FOTO) Sara con su típica ropa ruda que consistía en un pantalón de piel al igual que su chaqueta y sus top que dejaban ver su abdomen al descubierto mientras que Kat usaba una blusa strapless amarilla con un chaleco negro y unos jeans negros ajustados mientras que yo solo usaba un vestido dorado que era arriba de la rodilla y unas bailarinas de piso doradas a juego por último nos cambie el color de los ojos los míos se volvieron verdes, los de Sara Azules y finalmente los de Kat una mezcla Castaña con algo de azul. Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen todo estaba exactamente igual como lo recordaba, nada había cambiado nos recibieron Carlisle y Esme que nos dirigieron a la sala  
-Permitan me presentarme mi nombre es Camilo y soy la cabeza del clan ella es mi Esposa Eleonor y mis hijas Katrina, Sara y Bella que ya la conocen es un gusto conocerlos.  
- El gusto es nuestro mi nombre es Carlisle y está es mi familia ella es mi esposa Esme y nuestros hijos son Alice y su pareja Jasper, Emmett y su esposa Rosalie y mi hijo Edward nos alegra conocer que hay más vegetarianos como nosotros,.-Note como excluían a Natalia en señal de que ella no era parte de la familia.  
-A nosotros nos alegra igual, pero quién es esa joven? Pregunto Camilo  
-Oh ella Es Natalia pero es una larga historia.-Se limito a contestar Carlisle mientras Natalia me fulminaba con la mirada  
Pasamos toda la tarde platicando acerca de que lugares habíamos visitado y como se habían unido Kat y Sara al "clan" mejor dicho familia mientras que Edward buscaba el momento para estar a solas conmigo no era que yo no lo desease pero después del besó no sabría qué decir...  
-Bella disculpa la pregunta pero como es que sus ojos son de color y no traen Lentillas?.-Dijo Carlisle distrayendo así mis pensamientos  
-Verás es parte de uno de mis poderes puedo cambiar el color de los ojos aunque naturalmente son dorados  
-Ya veo, verás Bella hable con Aro como me lo pediste y me coto exactamente como te habías unido a ellos en compañía de tus hermanas crees que nos pudieras contar tú...

R&R


	11. REYNA VULTURI

CAPÍTULO 11 REYNA VULTURI  
-Bella disculpa la pregunta pero como es que sus ojos son de color y no traen Lentillas?.-Dijo Carlisle distrayendo así mis pensamientos

-Verás es parte de uno de mis poderes puedo cambiar el color de los ojos aunque naturalmente son dorados

-Ya veo, verás Bella hable con Aro como me lo pediste y me coto exactamente como te habías unido a ellos en compañía de tus hermanas crees que nos pudieras contar tú...

-Claro Carlisle.-Asentí sin más con una sonrisa.-Solo que será a mi modo para que sea mucho más rápido

-Que quieres decir con a tú modo.-Me pregunto Alice.

-Oh no, esto me traerá Jaqueca.-Exclamo Kat dramaticamente

-Oh vamos chicas no da jaquecas, un vampiro no las tiene!

-Lo dices porque tú no lo experimentas de la misma manera Bella.-Ahora fue Sara la que hablo

-De acuerdo si no quieren no las mete...

-NO! Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando me interrumpieron  
Gritando las dos al unisonó mientras Eleonor y Camilo reían y los Cullen y Natalia no lo entendían.-Bromeas y perder la oportunidad de ver chicos musculosos? aunque realmente apestan esos amigos tuyos!

-Bueno ya basta chicas, Carlisle solo les pido que no se alteren si es que cuando termine de mostrarles lo que pasó me desmayo no se preocupen estaré bien de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Bella.-Dijo con la voz algo preocupada, Finalmente me dirigí a Jasper sabía que las emociones lo atacarían así que se me ocurrió una manera de protegerlo claro solo si el aceptaba

-Jasper.-Lo llame con algo de duda por miedo a su reacción

-Dime Bella,

-Lo que están a punto de ver producirá varias emociones que podrían desesperarte te gustaría bloquearlas?.-Dije mientras él y los Cullen me veían con duda y asombro a las vez

-Por supuesto Bella.-Asintió rápidamente mientras me dirigía a Edward para hacerle la misma pregunta que a su hermano

-Y tú Edward Quieres bloquear los pensamientos?

-Sí, Bella pero cómo?

-Ya lo verán vengan.-Dije llamándolos a mí para ponerles una copia de mi escudoTODOS se asombraron menos mi familia ya que sabían cómo funcionaba mi poder saque una copia de mi escudo y toque el pecho de Jasper haciendo que este entrara en él lo mismo hice con Edward mientras todos me veían con la boca abierta debido a que no podían creer lo que estaba haciendo, al tocarlo sentí la misma corriente eléctrica de hace años solo que más fuerte

-Co...Como has hecho eso Bella?.-Dijo Edward un poco nervioso mientras yo solo me limitaba a contestar

-Verán uno de mis poderes es dar poderes, lo sé suena extraño pero los puedo copiar a otra persona y a ustedes les eh dado una copia de mi poder original que es un escudo tanto Físico como mental por eso Edward no podía leer mi mente cuando era humana, ahora solo escúchenme piensen en una masa elástica que se va expandiendo.-ambos asistieron con la cabeza mientras se sorprendían al ver lo que habían hecho

-Woooowww Gracias Bella dijeron los dos al unisono, Recuerden no pueden evitar lo que va a suceder porque ya ha pasado.-Todos asintieron sin protestas incluso Natalia que era un dolor de cabeza andante, se acerco para observar mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá porque sabía que podría desmayarme

-Les empezare mostrando cómo me convertí.-empezaron a pasar escenas de cómo me convirtió Laurent aquel día en el prado mi familia y los Cullen veían asombrados ya que ni siquiera Eleonor y Camilo lo sabían a ciencia cierta pude oír lo gruñidos de Emmett, Edward, Jasper, incluso Carlisle y Camilo que era pacíficos, y a la vez algunos sollozos por parte de Esme y Alice que no lo podían creer cerré de nuevo mis ojos y visualice como Jacob y la manada llegaban y me salvaban como desperté ese mismo día exactamente en 12 horas todos se sorprendieron al ver eso ya que les parecía imposible vieron como despertaba en casa de Billy y como este me aceptaba sin más problema dejándome ser la única de nuestra especie que tuviese permitido entrar a la reserva, les enseñe como Jacob me ayudaba a controlar mi sed ya que nunca case humanos para alimentarme, después como conocí a los Oriard mi nueva familia como Mis hermanas y yo escapábamos de los Vulturis hasta que nos encontraron y propusieron formar parte de la realeza incluso Natalia la arrogante del clan Cullen lucía sorprendida les mostré cuando estuve con Matt y los problemas que esto tuvo incluso a Érica que ahora solo buscaba vengarse les enseñe finalmente cuantas peleas habíamos tenido entre ellas con Lobos también conocidos como hijos de la luna ya que estos habían sido de las peleas más difíciles que mis hermanas y yo habíamos tenido ya que éramos solo 10 contra un ejército de ellos ahí fue donde por primera vez use todos y cada uno de mis poderes hasta quedar exhausta ya que había usado desde los más insignificantes como la velocidad hasta los más grandes como aplicar los cuatro elementos a la vez la telequinesis entre otros les mostré el cómo había protegido a mis hermanas y parte de lo que quedaba de la guardia aquella noche al a abrir los ojos logre ver como todos veían asombrados tal desenlace de mi vida y finalmente les enseñe imágenes de cómo nos encontrábamos en Volterra mis hermanas y yo formando parte de la realeza con nuestras propias reglas, les termine mostrando cuando conocimos a Natalia y todo lo que nos había dicho logre ver como todos incluidos Carlisle y Esme Le gruñían mientras ella se encogía de hombros hasta llegar al punto de cómo nos habíamos reencontrado

-Eso es todo les susurre.-antes de que todo se volviera negro para mí...


	12. Recuerdos

CAPÍTULO 12 RECUERDOS  
PVO EDWARD

No podía creer todo lo que había sufrido Mi dulce Bella como fui capaz de irme soy un idiota como pude! El escudo que Bella nos había dado a Jasper y a mi realmente nos ayudo nunca me imagine que mi ángel pudiera hacer esto pero había algo que me molestaba y era el que Natalia había inventado tantas cosas falsas y se las había dicho a Bella y sus hermanas, al parecer no fui el único molesto ya que pude ver como reaccionaban Esme y Carlisle como nunca los había visto y era furiosos

-Eso es todo.-susurro mi ángel antes de caer desmayada en el sofá por instinto corrí hacía ella  
la acomode en mi regazo viendo como se había debilitado.-pero como…..es imposible en un vampiro.-dije casi en un susurro...

-Tranquilos, ella estará bien es parte de su poder pero sal de ahí antes de que...  
Ni siquiera Kat pudo terminar cuando un escudo nos rodeaba a mi ángel y a mi

-Que es esto.-Dije algo sorprendido...

-Tranquilos-dijo está vez Sara.-Verán cuando Bella se encuentra en ese estado.-Dijo señalándola.- creemos que su Subconsciente crea este escudo para protegerla de lo que pueda diñarla NADA puede entrar ni salir hasta que ella despierte...-Dijo por ultimo mientras veía como mi hermano se acercaba a intentar entrar lo cual trajo como consecuencia un choque eléctrico para él

-Ahhhh! Que Mie...

-Emmett! Lo riño Esme mientras la mujer que respondía a Eleonor empezaba a hablar

-NO toquen el escudo tiene corriente eléctrica y puede lastimarlos gravemente será mejor esperar hasta que Bella despierte

-Eleonor Cuanto tarda.-Pregunto esta vez Esme preocupada

-Lamentablemente no lo sé depende de los recuerdos que muestra así que el tiempo puede variar pero no te preocupes Esme, Edward estará bien.  
Todos siguieron con sus charlas, mientras a la vez se preocupaban por mi ángel que se encontraba dormida en mis brazos lo único que podía hacer era aprovechar que ella estaba conmigo, como no lo había estado ya hace años realmente la había extrañado mi Bella mi dulce Bella si supieras que nunca eh dejado de amarte así mismo me incline a besarle en la coronilla de la frente como tenía años que no lo hacía, de igual manera eran ya las 12 y mi Bella empezaba a despertar, abrió los ojos con suma delicadeza. Mi familia y su familia habían salido a cazar pedí quedarme yo solo con ella mientras tanto pude leer en los pensamientos de su familia que realmente la querían en especial Camilo y Eleonor la veían como su propia hija al igual que Carlisle y Esme

-Bella, amor estás bien?

-Edward que pasó.-Dijo algo cansada,

-Nada, solo que te desmayaste y corría a sujetarte y creo que tú subconsciente nos encerró a ambos en tú escudo-Dije con la sonrisa que ella adoraba

-Ya veo, pero dónde está mi familia…..mis hermanas?

-Salieron a Cazar Alice los convenció vuelven como a las 4 y apenas son las 12 quieres hacer algo?

-No es necesario y gracias por cuidarme, de vedad gracias Edward...

-Bella, podemos hablar ahora?Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras yo empezaba a hablarle.-Bella perdóname, te lo ruego yo...siempre te eh amado y te amare perdón por todo Bella si te deje fue para...

-Para protegerme lo sé Edward mientras estuve inconsciente y tú estabas conmigo pude ver que me mentiste ya que nunca me dejaste de amar uno de mis poderes es el de Natalia ya que puedo ver el pasado con tan solo tocar a la persona vampiro que quiera y se el porqué lo hiciste...también lo sé  
Sin más las bese como nunca lo había hecho realmente la amaba, la amo y la amare si ella me lo permite, estaré con ella el resto de mi eternidad

**POV BELLA**

Al despertar me tope con el hermoso rostro de Edward no era ningún sueño ya que cuando lo vi pude ver todo lo que habían sufrido el y su familia incluso cuando mordió a Natalia por culpa de Emmett ya que fue un accidente

-Bella, amor estás bien? Dijo con voz preocupa

-Edward que pasó.-Dije algo cansada mientras él me explicaba lo sucedido -Solo que te desmayaste y corrí a sujetarte y creo que tú subconsciente nos encerró a ambos en escudo.-Se limito a contestar con una sonrisa que sabía que me volvía loca  
-pero dónde está mi familia…mis hermanas?  
Fueron a Cazar Alice los convenció vuelven como a las 4 y apenas son las 12 quieres hacer algo?

-No es necesario y gracias por cuidarme, de vedad gracias Edward...-Fue lo único que dije antes de que él hablara de nuevo

-Bella podemos hablar ahora?.-Yo solo asentí debido a que ya sabía de que se trataba  
Bella perdóname, te lo ruego yo...siempre te eh amado y te amare perdón por todo Bella si te deje fue para...

-Para protegerme lo sé Edward.-Dije mientras me preparaba para decirle lo que había visto .-Mientras estuve inconsciente y tú estabas conmigo pude ver que me mentiste ya que nunca me dejaste de amar uno de mis poderes el de Natalia ya que puedo ver el pasado con tan solo tocar a la persona vampiro que quiera y se el porqué lo hiciste ...  
No pude terminar de hablar porque ya me encontraba con sus labios sobre los míos lo había perdonado así de fácil lo había perdonado no permitiría que nadie ni nada nos separase ya que ahora más que nunca estoy segura de que AMO a Edward y que nunca deje ni dejare de amarlo comprendí que lo que siento por Joe es solo cariño más no amor como el que siento por Edward, sin más lo abrace por el cuello y enrede mis dedos en su cabello empezando a jugar con él podía sentir como este beso venia cargado de amor, tristeza, pasión, deseo pero más que nada amor lo había extrañado tanto, Nunca lo pude olvidar ya que siempre lo amé y lo amare sobre todo su aliento embriagador me impedía separarme de él hasta que lo hice no se cuanto tiempo duramos así, pero realmente no me arrepentía de haberlo correspondido aquel beso

-Eso es un si para perdonarme?.-Pregunto con algo de miedo en la mirada


	13. Empezando de nuevo

**YA SABEN YO SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES MEYER ES LA ÚNICA DUEÑA**

**CAPÍTULO 13 EMPEZANDO DE NUEVO  
POV BELLA**

-Eso es un sí para perdonarme?.-Pregunto con algo de miedo en la mirada

-Sí.-solo me limite a contestar y besarle de nuevo...Me estaba volviendo Adicta a sus besos realmente lo amaba con cada parte de mi ser pasamos toda la noche platicando, hasta que llego mi familia y les conté lo sucedido todos incluyendo mis hermanas me felicitaron sin más ya que no lo podían creer que al fin estuviera con mi alma gemela mi familia y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa que no estaba lejos de la casa de los Cullen incluso Edward se ofreció a pasar por mi cosa que no rechace mientras Natalia me fulminaba con la mirada sin parar

-Hija me alegro de que estés feliz

-Gracias padre.-Le dije a Camilo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

-Al fin Bella hasta que, pero si te hacen sufrir JURO que me las pagara!

-Ya tranquila Kat y tú igual Sara que te conozco! Ehh chicas  
Después de haberme puesto un vestido blanco arriba de la rodilla con unas bailarinas me dispuse a bajar donde se encontraban Kat con un vestido Rosa y Sam con uno color morado, oí como sonaba la bocina de un auto me despedí de mis hermanas diciéndoles que nos veríamos en el instituto al abrir vi que era Edward tan perfecto como siempre parado en la puerta de copiloto listo para abrirme la puerta en cuanto llegase cuando estuvimos adentro me beso de nuevo...Realmente me volvía loca  
Cuando llegamos al instituto todos nos veían y murmuraban como era que yo hubiera terminado con Cullen lo cuál no me sorprendía todo iba de maravilla al ver como Edward se tensaba supe que hacer así como el porqué.  
-Usa el escudo así te dejaran en paz todos los pensamientos.-Le susurre  
el solo asintió besándome de nuevo enfrente de todos los que estaba en el estacionamiento de repente vi como una muy emocionada Alice me jalaba hasta donde estaban sus hermanos que me empezaron a abrazar y felicitar a excepción de Natalia por supuesto así que me limité a ignorarla el resto del día durante el almuerzo mis hermanas y yo nos sentamos con lo Cullen éramos el centro de atención como siempre lo cual me recordó cuando era humana y recién llegue a Forks de repente se nos empezaron a acercar varios chicos en especial a mí que tanto a mí como a Edward nos incomodaba  
-Hola Bella

-Hola Queen

-Oye me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes por la noche tú sabes como amigos...-Sentí como Edward se tenso así como a la vez me aferraba de la cintura a él con más fuerza

-Eres muy amable Queen pero lo siento ya tengo planes con mi NOVIO.-Le dije recalcando la palabra NOVIO y señalando le a Edward con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente  
El chico solo asintió con la cabeza sin antes mandarle una mirada muy molesta a Edward  
mientras yo solo volteaba a ver la mirada de Edward

-Así que tienes una cita con tú novio el viernes?.-Pregunto asustado…..un momento Edward Cullen está asustado wooow Esto sí que es extraño y más de un humano así que decidí seguirle el juego

-Así es, pero creo que se cancelo porque creo que cierta persona que tengo aún lado no me quiere llevar a una cita aunque tal vez aún estoy a tiempo de pasar el viernes por la noche con Queen.-dije haciendo un puchero al estilo Alice que sabía que funcionaria

-NO!.-Dijo casi a gritos mientras toda la mesa se volteaba a verlo y yo solo reía de su expresión.

-NO SE VALE SU PUCHERO ES MEJOR QUE EL MÍO!.-Grito de repente Alice asiendo reír a todos en la mesa mientras que Jasper la abrazaba en un intento de consolarla

-Adonde te gustaría ir?.- pregunto rápidamente Edward Ignorando el berrinche de su hermana

-Al cierto prado.-El solo me sonrío y beso sin más de verdad que este hombre me volvió loca sus besos eran realmente embriagadores no sabía cómo controlarme con el cerca hasta que Emmett lo interrumpió todo

-Tranquilo hermanito no te la vayas a comer.-No pude evitar esconder mi cabeza en su pecho debido a la vergüenza que sentía ahora estaba segura que de haber sido humana me hubiera puesto peor que un tomate ya que a estos hasta les daría envidia mi estado….Edward le gruño mientras mis hermanas y el resto de los Cullen se reían de mi reacción  
Estábamos a 10 de septiembre y tenía el presentimiento de que Alice se encontraba planeando algo está vez...pero no podía ver que ya que Jasper la había protegido con mi propio escudo

-Jasper sabes que no es agradable que te bloqueen con tú propio poder?.-Le dije alzando la ceja

-Lo siento Bella pero si no lo hago Alice me matara si te enteras

-De acuerdo.-Dije con un bufido mientras Edward Rodeaba mi cintura y caminábamos al oscuro bosque de Forks besándonos constantemente debía reconocer que nunca deje de amarlo y nunca me cansaría de repetirlo pero sentía como si esto no fuese a durar mucho y entonces llego una visión a mí de Edward y Joe celándome que no pude evitar que se me escapara una risita a lo cual él me vio raro pero a la vez tenía una preocupación por Joe….poco después un visión de Joe con una nueva pareja pero la chica de esa visión no era nada menos que Jane, Jane sería la pareja de Joe no lo podía creer sin más me lance a besar de nuevo a Edward ya que era lo único que anhelaba ahora sus labios en los míos dejando fluir su embriagador aliento en mis labios

Dejen R&R


	14. La push

**YA SABEN Y SOLO JUEGO CON LOS PERSONAJES DE MEYER!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14 LA PUSH**

****-Y dime Bella a que se debió ese besó?.-Pregunto Edward con una sonrisa que de ser humana ya me hubiera desmayado.

-Bueno, si te molesto puedo ya no hacerlo.-Dije mientras me rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos

-Por supuesto que no amor, Sabes que te amo más que a mi propia vida no?

-Lo sé…..-Dije iniciando un pequeño besó que se volvió lleno de pasión para ambos. En este momento solo éramos él y yo en nuestra propia burbuja.

-Hay chicos por favor ya no sean tan…..tan…Cursis.-Dijo Emmett que lo único que consiguió por respuesta fue un gruñido de Edward y una pequeña risa de mi parte.-Vamos Edii no te la vayas a comer.-Dijo mientras me di cuenta de que toda la familia nos rodeaba incluida la mía lo único que pude hacer fue esconder mi cara en el pecho de Edward,.-Mejor muéstrame tus poderes si hermanita?

-De acuerdo Emmett.-Le dije una vez que todos terminaron de reírse.-Cuál quieres ver primero? Inquirí con una sonrisa.

-Todos, por favor.-Dijo un puchero Marca Alice….

-Pero son miles!

-Anda hermanita.-Dijo volviendo a hacer el puchero

-Esta bien.-Termine aceptado completamente derrotada ya que no había tenido opción alguna  
Y así pasamos toda la noche….mostrándole todos mis poderes a Emmett que después de todo esperaba que terminara enfadado pero pude ver qué no así como a la vez mi familia se sorprendía con estos ya que eran demasiado eran las 6:30 y seguía sin entender cómo es que no había terminado aún parece que tenía más poder del que imaginaba incluso Natalia soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando vio el último poder que les mostraría en el día que era el de poder envolverme a mi misma y a quien yo quisiese en fuego sin salir lastimados.  
Mis hermanos y yo nos marchamos a nuestra casa ya que teníamos que ir al instituto cuando baje mis hermanas ya me esperaban cambiadas las tres llevábamos jeans tubo pero de diferente color Kat de color rosa fosforen te que resaltaba su piel completamente blanca, Sara traía unos parecidos pero en color azul mientras que los míos eran blancos perfectamente pegados a mis piernas Kat y Sara usaban un blusón de tirantes a diferencia de mi que llevaba una blusa negra de manga larga con escote ''v'' con botas un poco debajo de la rodilla sin tacón

–Julieta ah llegado tú Romeo.-Dijo Sara mientras reprimía una carcajada,

En cuanto abrí la puerta era cierto ahí se encontraba Edward al igual que ayer esperándome en la puerta de copiloto para abrirme no sin antes darme un casto besó en los labios debía de reconocer que hoy se veía mejor que nunca con esos Jeans desgastados, y su camisa blanca doblada hasta los codos.  
En camino al instituto fue silencio ya que no era necesario llenarlo con palabras porque con tan solo miradas decíamos todo y nada todo. Entonces recordé que desde que había llegado debía ir a ver a Jacob ya que este y los chicos de la push de seguro se sorprendería al verme de nuevo hace 40 años que no los veía entonces se me ocurrió algo mientras veía como Edward se bajaba y me abría la puerta para que bajara siendo de nuevo el centro de atención del instituto

-Edward….

-Dime Amor.-Dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa que sabía que dejaría sin aliento a cualquiera

-Me preguntaba si me acompañarías a la Push?.-Dije mientras me mordía el labio una de las costumbres de mi vida humana que había llevado hasta mi No-vida

-Pero Bella, Sabes que no podemos entrar a la Push

-Tranquilo Edward, solo quería ver si me llevabas a los límites de su tratado cuando saliéramos de clases siendo Jacob el Alfa me permitió entrar y salir a la push cada que yo quisiese si?.-Le dije mientras hacía un puchero que sabía que con este no se negaría

-Pero Bella…-Ni siquiera lo deje terminar ya que volví a hacer de nuevo el puchero evitando soltar una risa debido a su expresión de derrota.  
-De acuerdo.-Acepto con un suspiro.-Pero no vuelvas a hacerme ese puchero que es Made in Alice.-dijo mientras me regalaba su perfecta sonrisa torcida

-Gracias dije mientras depositaba un casto besó en sus labios de verdad que me estaba volviendo adicta a él y sus besos.

-Ya Basta par de tortolos entren ya o llegaremos tarde.-Dijo Emmett haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos mientras que Rosalie le pegaba en la cabeza a una velocidad que casi no era visible para los humanos haciendo que todos riéramos ante eso.  
-Emmett como veo que sigues con tú a fan de molestar será una semana lo entendiste una semana.-Dijo una Rosalie aparentemente molesta. Mientras todos reprimíamos una carcajada de ver la expresión de un niño de 5 años que le quitaban su paleta

Las clases pasaron rápido y sin ninguna novedad ya estaba lista para ir a visitar a mi amigo Lobo ya que lo había extrañado en estos 40 años de verdad

-Bella, enserio quieres ver a Jacob.-Pregunto Edward por millonésima vez en el día

-Si, Edward entiéndelo Jake es mi mejor amigo

-Bueno te esperare hasta que salgas no quiero que te vayas sola.

-De acuerdo.-dije mientras depositaba un casto besó en mis labios  
Estaba a punto de pasar el tratado de Edward y su familia cuando un enorme lobo de pelo rojizo apareció frente a mi embozando una sonrisa lobuna vi como corría a tras los arboles y más tarde salía con unos pantaloncillos cortos y una camisa de manga corta ceñida a su cuerpo

-Beeeeeeeeeellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.-Grito Jacob mientras me abrazaba y me giraba en brazos sin darse cuenta de la presencia de mi amado

-Hola, Jake.-dije una vez que me bajo

-Oh Bella mírate estas cambiada no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado pequeña

-Y yo a ti Jake,

-Sabes me alegra que estés aquí , espero que te vayas a que….-ni siquiera pudo terminar por que vi a Edward estuvo a punto de lanzarse contra él pero no se permití.-Que hace está sanguijuela aquí….

-Espera Jacob Escúchame….Edward y yo egresamos por favor apóyame sí?.-Dije haciendo el recién nombrado puchero marca Alice.

-De acuerdo Bella, tú y tu familia al igual que los Cullen de hoy en adelante serán los únicos vampiros que tendrán permiso para entrar a la push.-Dijo mientras me abrazaba de nuevo  
-Gracias Jake.-

-Pero escúchame la dañas de nuevo y lo pagaras.-Dijo Jacob ganándose por mi parte un buen golpe en la cabeza

-No te preocupes Jacob, no pienso dejar a Bella que está de nuevo conmigo la amo y no la dejare de nuevo.-Dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y besaba

-Bueno pasen…-Dijo Jake mientras entrabamos a la reserva

Pasamos toda la tarde platicando y contando anécdotas hasta que Edward y yo vimos que la tarde había pasado rápido y nos dirigimos a la mansión Cullen

DEJEN R&R


	15. Neófitos

PERSONAJES DE MEYER

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15 NEOFITOS  
Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen todos se veían realmente preocupaos incluso Alice estaba triste entonces lo entendí todo…..Llego una visión a mi Eran neófitos un ejército completo no reconocí al que venía al frente solo sé que eran miles de ellos y atacarían desde Seattle eso explica él porque de tantas desapariciones…se veía que en el mando venía un chico joven aparentemente de 20 años

-Bella, Bella, que has visto.-Me pregunto Sara al ver lo nerviosa que estaba teniendo una visión al igual que Alice hace un momento

-Neófitos….-al decir eso pude sentir como todos se tensaron eh inmediatamente en compañía de Jasper empecé a enviar ondas de paz que no ayudaron mucho.-

-Cuántos son?.-Pregunto estaba vez Kat que realmente se veía preocupada ya sabía lo que era pelear con neófitos

-Un ejército completo.-Contesto esta vez Alice ya que se dio cuenta de que no podía hablar casi nunca había temido a los vampiros pero porque ahora que mi felicidad es completa porque ahora no me importa lo que pueda pasar conmigo siempre y cuando Edward y el resto de su familia al igual que la mía estén a salvo.

-Cuando llegaran.-Pregunto Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos

-En dos semanas.-me apresure a decir sin más

-Bien pelearemos.-Dijo está vez Emmett

-Noo!.-Me apresure a decir viendo que todos me veían.-Ustedes no pelearan Kar, Sara y yo nos encargaremos del ejercito no quiero que peleen

-Pero Bella….

-Lo siento Esme no permitiré que salgan dañados así que no, no los dejare pelear mis hermanas y yo podemos con ellos

-Bella, lo siento nosotros somos sus padres y las ayudaremos.-Dijo hablando por primera vez Camilo

-Así es Bell's.-Lo secundo esta vez Eleonor que se encontraba sentada aún lado de Camilo en la enorme sala de los Cullen

-No, enserió apreciamos esto pero no lo permitiremos, Bella tiene razón y no los pondremos en riesgo nosotras nos encargaremos de todo.-Dijo Kat apoyándome

-Espera Bella tengo una idea

-Cuál Jasper?

-Danos el entrenamiento adecuado y si ustedes necesitan ayuda las ayudaremos si no…...no nos meteremos

-Suena bien Bella..-Que mis hermanas se están volviendo locas

-Bien quien apoya la idea de Jazz levante la mano.-Dijo está vez Alice sin permitirme protestar Todos levantaron la mano incluso Natalia así que no me quedo de otra más que asentir con la cabeza sin antes decirles

-Bien pero recuerden también estará la guardia Vulturi así que no creo que…

-Bella, estaremos ahí ya te lo hemos dicho así que no quiero protestas quedo claro?.-Dijo está vez Edward abrazándome por la cintura realmente no quería que pelearan podrían morir pero no permitiría que nada les pasase a Edward y a mi familia.-Carlisle puedo usar tú teléfono?

-Claro Bella.-Dijo mientras me lo entregaba en la mano así que comencé a marcar el número de Volterra  
CONVERSACIÓN TELEFONICA

- Ciao, Buona notte (Hola, Buenas Noches)

- Giana Bella fammi parlare con Aro (Giana, Soy Bella permíteme hablar con Aro)-Dije mientras lo Cullen me Veían con curiosidad les había sorprendidoque hablara también el italiano

- Diga….

-Aro necesito que mandes a la guardia a Forks tenemos un problema con neófitos que llegaran en dos semanas

-De acuerdo lo entiendo Bella, pero tan grave es?

-Sí Aro es un ejército completo de estos

-Bueno te pasó a Jane para que le des instrucciones.-Pude ver como los Cullen les sorprendía que yo era la que daba las órdenes.

-Hola Bellitaaaaaaaaa!-Digo una Jane realmente emocionada, mientras todos se sorprendían por oír cómo me había saludado

-Hola Jane, oye necesito un favor

-Claro Bell's habla

-Bueno un ejército de neófitos viene a Forks y….-Ni siquiera había terminado de hablar cuando Jane ya estaba organizando todo

-Cuando nos ocupas?

-El ejercito estará aquí en dos semanas podrían llegar el sábado ya que este llegara la tarde del Domingo

-Bien, Bella cuenta con la guardia y conmigo por algo somos amigos bueno Bella hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo así que hasta luego nosvemos por cierto salúdame a tú familia y a tus hermanas

-Claro, Jane además sabes que tú eres como una hermana más para nosotras así que también formas parte de esta

-Bueno Gracias adiós Bell's Te comunico

-adiós Jane.-Dije mientras oía como tomaban el teléfono en la otra línea

-¡Maldita abandona hogares!- me grito una voz extraña y….….aguda, Era Alec sin duda estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando empezó con reclamos

-¡¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¡Estoy como loco esperando a que llames! , pero ¡no!, la señorita me-largo-de-tu-vida ¡no se toma la molestia de levantar el maldito teléfono y marcar! ¡¿Es que ya te olvidaste de mi? ¡¿Ya no me amas? ¡Me juraste amor eterno! Una vez vi en una película que el alcohol te hace olvidar las penas, ¡Pero no es cierto! ¡Eh bebido más de 10 botellas de sangría y no puedo olvidar nada! ¡Pensé que sabría rico por que se llama sangría! ¡Pues no nena! ¡Sabe asqueroso! ¡Además has oído eso de que las penas con pan con buenas!? ¿Pues qué crees me eh comido TRES! paquetes de maldito pan y sabes que eh ganado? ¡UN MALDITO DOLOR ESTOMACAL! ¡¿Ves lo que me haces hacer? ¡Sabes qué? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Adiós!-.- Y me colgó, vaya, que amigo es ese, ni siquiera me deja explicarle y ya se pone en plan de diva, marque su número para decirle sus buenas verdades pero no contestaba, volví a marcar varias veces y nada, cerré el teléfono y se lo entregue a Carlisle, No lo podía creer mi cara y la de los Cullen era todo un poema mientras podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que Sara y Kat reprimían una carcajada sonora y Edward estaba en Shock….

-¿Qué tiene ese tipo? ¿Era tu novio?- Pregunto Alice mientras no pude evitar soltar a carcajadas a la vez que mis hermanas me acompañaron ya que no pudieron contener la risa solo me limité a negar con la cabeza ya que todos no comprendían él porque de la risa de mis hermanas y la mía una vez que intentábamos terminar de reír Edward me aferraba más a su cuerpo como si tuviese miedo a perderme….

-¿Entonces quién es? ¿Sigue siendo tú novio?.-Pregunto esta vez Emmett borrando toda la risa de mi bueno parece que no quedo claro eso un momento Bella + Alec = Mi propia muerte! Explosión de una bomba atómica sin más mis hermanas volvieron a reír mientras yo volvía a negar con la cabeza al ver Kat que no podíamos hablar ni Sara ni yo debido a la risa que tenía Sara y al enojo que empezaba a salir de mi por culpa de Emmett ella se acerco a el posando su mano en su brazo tratando de controlar su risa.

-Que fue eso?.-Demando de nuevo Emmett

-Eso mi querido Emmett fue un complejo de diva hollywoodense.-Dijo Kat mientras lo tomaba del brazo, una vez que me tranquílese empecé a hablar.

-Verán digamos que Alec es Mmmm…Estilo Alice pero en versión masculina.-todos los Cullen se relajaron incluyendo Edward que me abrazo más fuerte hacia su cuerpo mientras todos empezaban a reír menos Emmett que seguía sin entender.

-Ósea que es un duendecillo loco de las compras? Que además es ¿Gay?.-Al fin lo había entendido

-Así es Emmett.-Dije mientras el empezaba a reír con una sonora carcajada

-Oye yo no estoy loca por la moda y no soy ningún duende.-Dijo Alice mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Deberían a ver visto como traían a la pobre de Bella, Alec la usaba como su propia barbi la hacía cambiarse más veces al día de lo que puedan imaginar, luego a veces la obligaba a tomar la apariencia de Heidi y la volvía loca completamente hasta que hacía que Bella se escondiera siempre la usaba como su Barbi personal.-pude ver como todos se reían de lo que acaba de decir Kat mientras yo escondía mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward en señal de vergüenza mientras el solo se dedicaba a acariciar mi cabello y besarme la cabeza mientras reía ahora sí que es oficial si fuera humana estaría peor que un tomate! De eso no hay duda y así pasamos la noche, contando anécdotas de cuando estábamos en Volterra y cada vez que Kat o Sara contaban algo vergonzoso yo escondía mi cabeza en Edward haciendo que este solo me abrazase, besase y riera más por mi actitud de niña pequeña.

* * *

**Si les gusta dejen R&R**


	16. Los Brandon

**CAPÍTULO 16 LOS BRANDON**

Ni siquiera yo sé cómo es que ah pasado un mes desde que llegamos a Forks y mi vida ha cambiado tanto…Definitivamente no lo entiendo se ha vuelto perfecta con Edward, los Cullen y mi familia nada puede ser mejor definitivamente todo es perfecto sin más,

-Bella corre que llegaremos tarde, además acaba de llegar tú Romeo Julieta.-Dijo Sara desde el primer piso evitando reír.-Por cierto me encanta como se te ve ese conjunto new_life/set?id=69945739

-Bueno gracias Sara, entonces nos vemos en el instituto  
Y eme aquí con el hombre más perfecto del mundo que más puedo pedir nada en definitivo todo es perfecto sin duda alguna de verdad que con Edward todo él era perfecto.

-Sabes te vez realmente Hermosa hoy, te amo Bella

-Y yo a ti Edward.-Dije mientras me daba un casto besó en los labios  
En el camino solo recordamos como se habían divertido anoche mis hermanas avergonzándome que más podría hacer con ese par.

-Bella, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Edward, dime

-Bueno es verdad que a ese Alec le gusta jugar a la Barbi Bella igual que a Alice?

-A sí es, pero de una vez te advierto ya sé que Alice tiene planeado jugar está tarde a Barbi Bella así que más vale que cierta persona me secuestre quedo claro?

-Creo que esa persona estará encantado de secuestrarte toda la tarde y noche si es necesario.-Dijo mientras me besaba  
Ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al instituto hasta que Edward se bajo para abrirme la puerta de verdad que no podía haber nada más perfecto que esto después de bajar solo esperamos a que llegaran el resto de sus hermanos para entrar a nuestra primera clase ya que teníamos casi todas en común Edward y yo sinceramente no podía haber nada más perfecto que esto. Y al fin mi última clase ya para ir a al almuerzo y ver a mis adoradas hermanas y a Edward de nuevo pero más que nada a Edward

-Oigan y de que se vestirán en Hallowen para la fiesta?.-Pregunto está vez Alice

-Otra fiesta Alice?.-Pregunto está vez Edward  
-Vamos será súper divertido si chicos además ya lo eh visto así que bueno Bella te recomiendo que uses azul para ir a juego con Ed…..-

-Pero Alice…

-Nada de peros Bella así que ya sabes, te quedo claro?

-Pues aunque no esté muy de acuerdo….Espera un momento por esto me bloqueabas

Jasper para que no viera que Alice planeaba una fiesta?

-Lo siento Bella, pero era eso o simplemente a tenerme a las consecuencias

-Quien lo diría este duende nos domina a todos.-Dijo Emmett.- Auch…...porque me pegas duende?

-Haber en primera no soy ningún duende te quedo claro Emmett y en segunda no los obligo a nada.-Entonces llego una visión de Alice pidiéndome a acompañarla de compras este jueves antes de la lucha así como también vi como ella la tenía a la vez

-Ha Bella y que piensas de…..

-La respuesta es sí Alice y por supuesto yo me encargare de todo.-Dije antes de que Alice terminara de preguntarme a lo cual todos nos vieron con curiosidad ya que no entendieron nada

-Bella…que le acabas de aceptar Alice?.-Pregunto un muy confundido Emmett

-Pues a lo que me pregunto Oso

-No te ha preguntado nada

-Ah verás es que ambas compartimos una visión así que por eso fue

-Y de que fue.-pregunto está vez Sara

-Fue acerca de ir de compras el Jueves en la tarde.

-Así que Bella haber hay que ponernos de acuerdo, sabes sigo poder creer que te gusten tanto las compras como a mí por cierto chicas vienen con nosotras.-Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a Sara y Kat que se mostraban asustadas así como al haber escuchar eso vi como todos los Cullen se sorprendían y la vez se asustaban mientras que Sara recordaba la vez que nos fuimos al centro comercial desde las 7 de la mañana y volvimos a las 12 de la noche

-Bueno emmm…..Chicas Kat y yo ya tenemos planes y pues emm… nos vamos tenemos clase no recordamos cuál pero la tenemos así que debemos irnos y por cierto Alice te arrepentirás de ir con Bella digamos que a veces se vuelve imperativa al decir esto se marcharon corriendo a velocidad humana

-Y que dicen ustedes chicos.-Dijo Alice dirigiéndose a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward.

-Bueno Rose, amor vámonos que llegaremos tarde a calculo y sabes que adoro a ese profesor así que…..Adiós chicos suerte.- dijo Emmett mientras se llevaba a Rosalie, después de que se fueron volteamos a ver a Jasper y Edward que nos veían asustados

-Jasper recuerdas que tenemos clase de gimnasia.-Dijo Edward un poco asustado ya que vi como leía la mente de Sara cuando recordó cuando fuimos al centro comercial.

-Si Edward debemos irnos chicas nos vemos después

-Hey! Nos creen tontas o que sabemos que clases tienen y son las mismas que nosotras así que no nos traten de engañar Jasper Whitlock Hale y Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

-Lo siento Alice, amor es solo que te descontrolas un poquito cuando compras.-Dijo al ver su intento de huida fallido

-Además ya teníamos planes o no Jasper.-Dijo está vez Edward

-Bueno entonces dejaran a sus novias en manos de otros?.-Dijo Alice haciendo su puchero

-NOOOOOOOO!.-Gritaron al unisonó bueno Alice sí que sabía cómo darles donde más les dolía

-Demasiado tarde.-Dijo Alice al ver sus reacciones está vez. Vámonos Bella.-Dijo mientras nos íbamos a clases  
Y el resto de las clases pasaron así con Edward y Jasper disculpándose eh intentando hacer que los perdonáramos hasta que al fin era la hora de la salida cuando nos seguían rogando estábamos llegando ya a nuestros coches

-Alice amor perdóname sí fui un tonto….-Dijo Jasper con gran dolor en su cara solo esperaba que Alice no se arrepin…..

-Oh, Jazz amor claro que te perdono.-Enana traicionera!

-Y tú a mi Bella?.-Pregunto un Edward asustado

-Claro amor.-Dije mientras lo besaba  
Mientras el resto de los Cullen y mis hermanas nos veían a ambas parejas con burla  
Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen pude sentir el olor de cinco vampiros más además del de mis padres y el de Carlisle y Esme y si no me equivocaba la guerra iniciaba ahora…conforme nos acercábamos los Cullen se dieron cuenta cuando abrimos la puerta para entrar Kat y Sara reconocieron el olor de aquellos 5 vampiros al igual que yo así que rápidamente les mande un mensaje de telepatía

**Sara, Kat recuerden los Brandon no saben que ella es Alice su tía hay que evitar una desgracia**

**De acuerdo Bella, bloquearemos cualquier recuerdo de eso ya que sí lo haces tú Edward lo notara**-Dijo Kat

-Bella, chicos que bueno que ya llegaron.-Dijo Esme al ver que ya habíamos llegado.-Les queremos presentar a...

-Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa….-Dijo Joe que corrió hacia mí a solo abrasarme y darme vueltas así separándome de la mano de Edward el cual tenía en su rostro plantada la duda, confusión, enojo y más que nada celos

-Esperen se conocen.-Dijo Esme mientras Joe me bajaba

-Por supuesto Esme él es Joe mi mejor amigo.-Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras oía salir un gruñido de Edward.- Y donde están los demás y Peter, Kelly, Arón y Helena?

-Aquí estamos Bella.-Dijo Helena mientras corría a abrazarme y el resto salía del salón de los Cullen pude ver como se encontraban Camilo y Eleonor de nerviosos ante está incómoda situación

- Y que no hay nada para nosotras Joseph! .-Dijo Está vez Kat que lo veía fingiendo falso enojo en su cara

-Lo siento chicas no las había visto.-Dijo mientras corría a abrazarlas

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta de eso y no sabes que bien vimos….-Dijo Sara con una sonrisa picara

-Bueno permítannos presentarnos.-Dijo Peter dirigiéndose a el resto de los Cullen que no entendían nada.-Nosotros somos los Brandon, ella es mi esposa Kelly, y ellos son Helena como habrán visto la mejor amiga de Bella.-En eso escuche un gruñido de parte de Alice Genial! Lo que me faltaba celos de familia y amigos ¡TRAGAME TIERRA!.-El es Joseph y el Arón  
-Bueno permíteme presentarte a mis hijos Peter.-Dijo está vez hablando Carlisle

-El es Emmett el compañero de Rosalie, Alice la compañera de Jasper y el es Edward.-Termino de decir después de haberles señalado a cada uno de los Cullen en eso sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y eran los de Edward que realmente estaba celoso….AHORA ES OFICIAL QUIERO QUE LA TIERRA ME TRAGUE AHORA MISMO!

-Bueno porque no pasamos al salón y platicamos acerca de cómo se conocen.-Dijo Carlisle rompiendo este tenso ambiente con una sonrisa.


	17. Conflictos Amorosos

**CAPÍTULO 17 CONFLICTOS AMOROSOS  
**-Bueno porque no pasamos al salón y platicamos acerca de cómo se conocen.-Dijo Carlisle rompiendo este tenso ambiente con una sonrisa.

-Claro.-Dijo está vez Peter que también notó la situación  
Al llegar al salón los Brandon se sentaron justo enfrente de los Cullen quedando mi familia en el lado izquierdo del gran salón mientras que yo me sentaba en el regazo de Edward

-Bueno.-Dije al fin rompiendo el incomodo silencio y las miradas asesinas que se mandaban Edward y Joe.- permítanme presentarles oficialmente a mi novio Edward.-Dije mientras veía a los Brandon y sentí unos enormes sentimientos de celos provenientes de Joe

-Bueno Edward suerte con mi amiga porque si mal no recuerdo tiene un genio que no te imaginas.-Dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio Helena  
-Bueno pues felicidades Bell's.- Dijeron Peter, Kelly, Helena y Arón al unisonó mientras Joe seguía en shock

EDWARD POV  
-Pero quien rayos se creía para llegar y abrazar así a MI Bella, lo único que me faltaba me libró del idiota de Black la recupero y aparece otro pero sé que Bella no le hará casó de eso estoy completamente seguro ya que ella me ama

-Bueno.-Dijo al fin mi Bella rompiendo el incomodo silencio y las miradas asesinas que nos mandábamos el tal Joseph y yo.- permítanme presentarles oficialmente a mi novio Edward.-Dijo mi Bella mientras veía a los Brandon  
''Su novio'' 'C-como que su novio'' esos pensamientos no venían de otro más que solo del tal Joseph

-Bueno Edward suerte con mi amiga porque si mal no recuerdo tiene un genio que no te imaginas.-Me dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Helena que se veía realmente agradable

-Bueno pues felicidades Bell's.- Dijeron Peter, Kelly, Helena y Arón al unisonó mientras que él tal Joseph estaba en shock lo cual yo aproveche para besar a mi ángel

-Y que los atraído a Forks chicos.-Dijo está vez Esme

-Bueno pues hemos venido a visitar a los Oriard aunque me sorprende que haya más vegetarianos en esta zona.-Dijo está vez Peter

-Lo sé es una dieta muy poco común y hace cuanto que ustedes son vegetarianos.-Pregunto está vez Carlisle

-Desde hace cinco años que conocimos a Camilo y su familia, con ellos Bella nos ayudo a cambiar nuestra dieta gracias a su don de autocontrol.-Dijo esto a lo que todos reaccionamos increíblemente sorprendidos

-Y desde cuando se conocen ustedes y los Oriard pregunto está vez el tal Peter

-Bueno desde que Bella era humana ella solía ser la novia de Edward y ahora aquí están de nuevo

-Sorprendente.-Exclamo Peter pasamos toda la tarde platicando y sinceramente me simpatizaban todos excepto el tal Joseph ya que leí en sus pensamientos que estaba enamorado de mi Bella afortunadamente ella solo me amaba a mí ya que ella es solo mía y yo solo suyo.

BELLA POV  
El haber visto de nuevo a Joe me alegro mucho pero lo que más me extraño es que ya no sentí el amor que sentía por él antes cuando creía odiar a Edward lo cual me agrado a pesar de todo ya que yo amaba a Edward con todo mi corazón.

-Bella podemos hablar.-Dijo Joe sacándome de mis pensamientos  
"Vamos que diga que sí debo decirle lo que siento por ella" pensó Joe  
De repente sentí como Edward se tensaba y me pegaba más a su pecho por lo que me di cuenta de que también había oído el pensamiento de Joe

"Bella por favor no vayas"

"Escucha Edward debó ir no te preocupes hablaré con el debe saber que eres al único que amo me entendiste" le dije telepáticamente

-Claro Joe.-Dije mientras me despedía de Edward con un casto besó podía ver en sus ojos que tenía miedo de que me fuera con Joe pero no sería así ya que yo lo amaba de verdad y no lo dejaría después de que salimos de la casa y nos alegamos lo suficiente como para que no escucharan Joe empezó a hablar

-Bella, te eh extrañado mucho todos estos años, pero hay algo que debes saber, Bella estoy enamorado de ti y quiero que seas mi novia.-Realmente estaba en shock pero por suerte mi cerebro reacciono rápidamente

-Joe, no sé qué decir es solo que….

-Lo sé Bella se que estás con él pero dame una oportunidad no te arrepentirás te lo juro…..

-Joe, me gustaría pero no puedo AMO a Edward desde que era humana y espero que lo entiendas si de verdad me quieres

-De verdad lo amas Bella?

-Si Joe.-Yo ya sabía que lo que Joe sentía por mí no era amor solo era cariño ya que lo había visto en una visión con Jane como su pareja así que no me debía preocupar  
-Está bien, Bella respeto tú decisión así que gracias por haberme dicho la verdad te quiero pequeña

-Y yo a ti grandote

-Solo te digo te hace sufrir y lo pagara

-Hay ya basta con eso Joe.-Le dije mientras entrabamos a la casa y me dirigía a sentarme en el regazo de Edward mientras le depositaba un casto besó en los labios

JOE POV  
De verdad que Bella lo amaba con tan solo verla a los ojos me di cuenta que así era en cuanto mi de verdad me dolió el que ella estuviera con otro pero no me importa si ella es Feliz yo también así que no me meteré ya que mi Belly-Bu es Feliz me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien para ella de verdad que me alegro mucho pudo ver que de verdad Edward la ama espero que sean Felices

EDWARD POV  
Después de que Bella y el Tal Joseph volvieron vi como ella venía a sentarse en mi regazo mientras me volvía a besar cuando oí los pensamientos de Joseph

**Se ve que se aman me alegro de que Bella sea Feliz, aunque la amo no me importa si ella es feliz con él yo también con tan solo verla sonreír**

En cuanto oí sus pensamientos no pude evitar sonreír y volver a besar a Bella según veía Bella le había dicho que ella me amaba y él lo había aceptado de verdad que ahora me empezaba a caer un poco mejor Joe parecía ser buena persona de verdad ya que según leía a sus pensamientos me di cuenta de que haría todo porque ella fuese feliz.

BELLA POV

Hacía 3 días que los Brandon habían llegado así como hacía 3 días que Joe me había dicho que me amaba así como se habían enterado del ejercito de los neófitos y había querido ayudarnos con la misma condición de los Cullen. Hoy ya era jueves y al parecer los Brandon se habían integrado muy bien al instituto ya que les agradaba además de que ellos se encargaban de quitarles las hormonas alborotadas a los que se les ocurría perseguir a su hermana pequeña Helena que era lo mismo que Edward, Arón y Joe hacían conmigo y mis hermanas cada vez me daba más cuenta de que Kat estaba babeando por Arón así como él estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía años atrás pero ambos tenían miedo  
**Nota mental juntar a este par de tortolos**

Y aquí estoy en el centro comercial comprando zapatos en compañía de mis mejores amigas que parecía que se había llevado de maravilla a pesar de que se había llevado mal en un principio Helena y Alice se adoraban solo espero que se igual cuando sepan la verdad…

-Flash Back-  
-Que no Bella es mi mejor amiga,-Dijo casi a gritos Helena mientras me jalaba de un brazo y Alice del otro

-No es la mía además de que será también mi hermana y me acompañara a mi no a ti!

-No pero ella me prefiere a mí!

-Pero yo la conozco desde hace 50 años y…..

-BASTA! LAS DOS SON MIS AMIGAS EH IRÉ CON AMBAS PORQUE LAS DOS NO SOLO SON MIS MEJORES AMIGAS SI NO HERMANAS DE ACUERDO

-Fin del Flash Back-

-Bella , Bella Swan eres tú?  
Esa voz no podía ser pero como que haré se darán cuenta de que no eh envejecido hace 50 años que nos vimos y no eh cambiado pero que hago….Busque con la vista a Alice para encontrármela en la misma situación en la que me encontraba yo


	18. Viejos amigos

CAPÍTULO 18 VIEJOS AMIGOS

-Bella , Bella Swan eres tú? .–Esa voz no podía ser pero como que haré se darán cuenta de que no eh envejecido hace 20 años que nos vimos y no eh cambiado pero que hago….Busque con la vista a Alice para encontrármela en la misma situación en la que me encontraba yo.  
Definitivamente no sabía qué hacer y ahora qué rayos hago? Solo me quedaba fingir ser otra persona que más podría hacer en estos casos así que sin más me voltee para enfrentar a mis viejos ''amigos''

-Hola, disculpa quién eres?-Genial Bella no se te ocurrió algo más estúpido que eso?

-Ho…hola….mi nombre es Jessica Stanley y ellas son Ángela Weber y Lauren Mallory mis amigas

-Un gusto mi nombre es Isabella Oriard y ellas son Alice Whitlock y Helena Brandon mis mejores amigas.-Antes de que se voltearan cambie el color de los ojos de Alice para que al menos no sospecharan tanto era lo mínimo que ahora podía hacer…. Decidí ver en sus mentes que pensaban para así tener más cuidado

**Están parecida a ella pero cómo?**

**Pero no es más hermosa que mi hija eso es seguro** Pensó Lauren aún en shock

**Si es la hija de Bella eso es Genial de verdad que la extraño mucho ella era mi mejor amiga no como Lauren y Jessica tal vez nos podríamos ver de nuevo**Pensó Ángela

**Genial otra mosquita muerta pero si es rica así como lo eran los Cullen de seguro mi hijo sería una buena opción para ella pero ella no lo merece de verdad que no**pensó está vez Jessica

-Oye eres pariente de Bella Swan.-Pregunto está vez Lauren

-Si así es ella es mi madre.-Genial soy mi propia hija!? Si que soy tonta!. Mientras veía a Helena divertida con la escena evitando su risa lo cual aproveche para fulminarla con la mirada.-Porque la pregunta de donde la conocen?.-Pregunte como si hablásemos del clima

-Verás íbamos juntas al instituto.-Dijo está vez Jessica

-Y como está? ella está en Forks?.-Pregunto una muy emocionada Ángela

-No ella murió hace unos años.-Dije fingiendo tristeza.-

-Lo siento de verdad tenía ganas de verla….-Dijo de nuevo Ángela me dolía mentirle pero era lo mejor…

-Bueno…..Nosotras nos vamos hasta luego y un gusto conocerlas.-Digo Alice ayudándome a huir de esa terrible escena

-No esperen si no les hemos presentado a nuestros hijos y esposos permítanos por favor.-En eso vi como salían Ben, Mike y Tyler de un restaurante en compañía de dos chicas y dos chicos uno muy parecido a Mike y otro a Ángela, en lo que se acercaban aproveche para usar la telepatía con Alice y Helena

**Chicas ya solo síganle el juego de acuerdo**

**Claro Bella, no te preocupes**.-Contestaron amabas

**Por cierto Alice, te queda bien el verde de ojos**  
Ella volteo a verme como si estuviera loca en cuanto saco su espejo y se vio los ojos de otro color me abrazó rápidamente

-Gracias Bella, me encanta este color.-Dijo en un susurró vampírico

**Bueno solo síganme la corriente Ok?**  
**De acuerdo Bell's**

- Oh chicos permítanme presentarles a Isabella Oriard, Alice whitlock y como se llamaba ella así Gelena Brandon.

-Es Helena.-Dije corrigiendo a Jessica.

-Bueno como se Miren él es Mike Newton mi esposo.-Digo sonriendo Jessica.-Y él es nuestro hijo Edward Michael.-Esperen ¿¡Edward!? se nota que Jessica amaba a mi Edward en cuento vi a Alice y Helena de reojo me di cuenta que estaban aguantando la carcajada mientras que yo las fulminaba con la mirada.-y ella es mi hija Jessica preséntense chicos

-Un gusto Isabe…

-Solo Bella, Odio Isabella igual que mi madre.-Dije antes de que el tal Michael terminara

-De acuerdo Bella.-Dijo apenado de acuerdo esto sí que es raro

-Un gusto Bella.-Dijo la copia de Jessica

**Es tan hermosa incluso más que Bella se habrá casado con Cullen pero es imposible dijo que era Oriard pero igual y mi hijo tenga oportunidad con el.-Pensó Mike ante esto no pude evitar hacer una mueca de asco aunque no se dieran cuenta

**Ni que fuera tan bonita, porque Tom la ve así si es solo un esparrago.-Pensó está vez Jessica 2 pero de acuerdo Esparrago su abuela….!

**Está bien para un rato no me quejo haré que caiga a mis pies al fin tengo el gen NEWTON.-De acuerdo este tipo tenía un problema con su EGO! Y de que tiene ese gen no hay duda

-Bueno Bella ella es mi hija Gil y el es mi esposo Tyler.-Dijo Lauren con una sonrisa santurrona

-Un gusto Bella.-Me limite a asentir solo con la cabeza mientras su rostro mostraba una cálida sonrisa se veía que ella era diferente a su madre

**Si que es bonita parece modelo ojala pudiéramos ser amigas**Pensó Gil

-Bueno Bella, permíteme presentarte a mi esposo Ben y a nuestros hijos, Tom y Drina.- Dijo Ángela muy cálidamente

-Un gusto Bella, Alice y Helena.- Dijeron estos al unisonó.-Mis amigas y yo solo le sonreímos

**Es muy bonita me gustaría conocerla mejor tal vez podríamos ser novios pero que dices Tom alguien como ella ya debe tener alguien mejor que tú**Pensó Tom

**Me agrada tal vez lleguemos a ser amigas**Pensó está vez Drina

-Bueno no quiero ser grosera pero nosotras iremos a comer algo digamos que mis amigas me han traído por todo el centro comercial como loca así que estoy agotada.-Dije intentado librara nos de esta situación incómoda

-Espera Bella porque no los acompañamos a comer sirve que nos conocemos más.-Dijo está vez Jessica

**No pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad de saber que paso con la idiota de su madre**Pensó Jessica bueno si no fuese por mi control ella ya estaría ahora MUERTA!

-De acuerdo…..-Dijo está vez Alice

**Tranquilas chicas haré que puedan comer comida humana para que no sepa asquerosa**  
**Gracias Bella**Contestaron las dos al unisonó

-Bueno en ese casó yo los invito a todos.-Dije sin más tal vez así le quite esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara a Jessica!

-Bien pero a dónde iremos.-Me pregunto Alice haciendo un puchero igual que Helena  
**De seguro será cualquier lugarucho**Pensó Lauren Si supiera

-Que les parece la Bella Italiana es uno de los mejores restaurantes aquí en el Centro Comercial.-todos asintieron sorprendido por él lugar bueno vamos….  
Todos caminamos en lo que llegábamos vi como se sorprendían al ver el lugar

-Pero no se necesita reservación aquí?-Pregunto Lauren con una voz de envidia realmente

-No, realmente en mi casó y el de ellas no

-Mesa para 13 por favor.-Le dije a la joven que estaba en recepción cuando solo me observo sorprendida enseguida de eso nos pasó la cena la pasamos platicando aunque podía sentir que Helena y Alice estaba igual de incomodas que yo cuando sonó mi celular y vi que era de Volterra algo debió a haber pasado…

-Disculpen .-Todos asintieron mientras contestaba en la mesa y pedía la cuenta

-LLAMADA-  
-Ciao?.-[[Hola]]

-Bella, non può venire il Sabato, ma ci sarà una missione di Domenica prima della lotta -[[Bella, no podemos llegar el sábado a la misión pero estaremos el domingo antes de la pelea]]

-Va bene Jane, ma arriva prima della lotta per favore [[Está bien Jane, pero lleguen antes de la pelea por favor]]

-Ci sarà Bella [[Lo haremos Bella]]

-Addio [[ Adiós ]]

Vi como todos en la mesa me veían sorprendidos a excepción de Alice y Helena ya que sabían que hablaba Italiano y cualquier idioma

-Wauuu….Bella hablas italiano eso es genial.-Exclamo Gil

-Gracias.-Dije mientras la mesera me entregaba la cuenta y yo le daba mi tarjeta negra ya que esta no tenía limite.-Mientras que Jessica y el resto me veían con los ojos abiertos

-Quién era Bella.-Pregunto Helena en lo que todos seguíamos en la mesa esperando a que llegara mi tarjeta mientras que Jessica y Lauren rogaban porque fuese rechazada

-Era Jane….

-Que ah dicho?

-Bueno que no podrán llegar ella, Félix, Demetri, Alec, Chelsea y Renata hasta el Domingo por la mañana pero que estarán antes de la tarde así que no hay problema

-Aquí tiene señorita.-Dijo la mesera

-Gracias.-Dije con una sonrisa

-Gracias por todo Bella y por habernos contado más acerca de nuestra querida amiga.-Dijo Jessica fingiendo dolor si como no¡!

-Bueno chicos.-Dije viendo a los hijos de todas.-Espero verlos después nos vamos.-dije mientras Alice se subía a su porche amarillo, Helena a su Ferrari y yo a mi Audi, vi como Jessica, Lauren y Jessica Junior nos veían con envidia mientras nos alejábamos de ahí….

Definitivamente hoy fue un día raro…..

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SI LES GUSTO! C:**


	19. Pelea

**CAPITULO 19 PELEA**

Seguí igual que antes no lo podía creer es imposible, había encontrado a mis viejos "amigos" después de tantos años al menos pudimos mantener la mentira acerca de que no cambiamos aunque sinceramente me alegro de haberlos hoy es uno de esos días que preferiría que no pasasen rápido hoy es domingo es el día de la pelea. Hoy llegaran los neófitos al claro en donde conocimos a los nómadas hace 49 años cuando inició la cacería de James aún no sé lo que pueda suceder por más que eh intentado ver el futuro solo logro verlo borroso debido a que aún no han tomado sus decisiones…..

– Bella…..Estás bien–Me pregunto Kat, mientras se sentaba a mi lado

–Si es solo que me preocupa la pelea está a punto de amanecer y aún no ha llegado la guardia, Kat no quiero que ni Eleonor, Camilo, Los Cullen y los Brandon peleen significan mucho para mí!

–Lo sé Bells pero no te preocupes no permitiremos que peleen eso te lo puedo garantizar no lo permitiremos….Aún no se cómo pero lo evitaremos

–Perdón que me meta chicas pero las escuche hablando y no pude evitarlo–Dijo Sara entrando a mi cuarto–Bella cúbrelos durante la pelea a todos con tú escudo es la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo

–Es verdad Bella ninguna de las tres queremos que salgan heridos así que has eso por favor no soportaría la idea de perder a alguien incluso tampoco a ningún Cullen en este tiempo se han ganado mi cariño, amor y respeto además no soportaría verte triste hermanita es la única solución…..–Hablo está vez Kat

–Lo haré chicas…..Ellos prometieron no luchar si llegaba la guardia pero esto me apura no han llegado y si definitivamente no llegan lo haré sin pensarlo tienen razón no los arriesgare al igual que la manada no quiero que corran riesgo lo haremos por su bien….

– Bella Jacob y los chicos están al tanto? De la situación

–Lo siento Sara, pero no aunque creo que los sentirán cuando todo termine, o cuando estemos peleando aun así no permitiré que ellos salgan lastimados nadie saldrá lastimado de eso me encargo yo chicas.–Con eso dimos por terminada la conversación mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa Cullen para prepararnos para la pelea….

-  
–Chicas al fin llegan. –Dijo una muy energética Alice!

– Vamos debemos estar listos eh visto que todo iniciara al anochecer será difícil pero todo saldrá bien lo sé chicas!. –Dije con una sonrisa.

— Lo sé, Alice pero todo saldrá bien —. Dije dirigiendo una mirada cómplice a mis hermanas la única que se dio cuenta de esto fue Helena esperaba que no digiera nada…

— Bella, ¿podemos hablar? —. Dijo Helena saliendo al patio.

— Claro vamos —. Ambas corrimos hacia lo más profundo del bosque hasta donde nadie nos escuchase —. Dime

— Dime, que no piensas hacer lo que me estoy imaginando por favor dime que no es así….— Sabía que tenía la idea de lo que pasaría realmente al igual que en Volterra

— Lo siento Helena, pero si algo les llegase a pasar a los Cullen, a ustedes o a Camilo y Eleonor no me lo perdonaría jamás y lo sabes no lo puedo permitir son mi familia, mis padres, y mis hermanos lo siento pero no lo hare espero que me entiendas….

— Escucha, Bella no quiero que estés tú sola en esto así que escúchame bien señorita no podrás a tender atender la pelea y a los Cullen para que no salgan lastimados tú lo has dicho son más de veinte neófitos necesitaras ayuda déjame ayudarte en la pelea o a protegerlos incluso si le dijeses a Arón él puede multiplicarse sé que tú también puedes pero por favor Bella, recuerdas aquella vez cuando quedaste débil no quiero que se repita por favor Bella.

— Helena…..

— Bella por favor, te lo ruego yo tampoco quiero que tú vallas a salir herida eres como mi hermana, por favor déjame ayudarte mi poder es como el de Kate, pero es más potente lo sabes si me atacan morirían al solo tocarme quedaría en shock el tiempo suficiente para acabar con ellos ¿Qué dices?

— Helena, si te pidiese que protegieras a los Cullen, a Camilo, Eleonor y tú familia ¿lo harías? Me prometerías que pase lo que nos pase a mí a las chicas no lo quitarías hasta que todo terminase Por favor

— Bella, lo prometo pero debes saber algo si las cosas se complicasen haré que mis hermanos intervengamos como dije no dejare que te pase nada ni a ti y ni a Kat y Sara son mi familia ¿Lo sabes Verdad? —. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza en señal de que lo sabía y así era realmente

— ¿Puedes poner descargas eléctricas alrededor de mi escudo? Así no me debilitaría si lo golpean constantemente

— Si Bella, no te preocupes.

— ¿Chicas donde estaban? —. Pregunto Alice en este momento me alegraba de haber puesto el escudo sobre Helena para que no viese nuestra decisión

— Bella, iré a hablar con mis hermanos ya sabes ¿verdad?

— Si Helena, Gracias —. Dije sarcásticamente ya que me estaba abandonando técnicamente

—De nada, para que están las amigas, te quiero tontis —. Ummm ahora si me quiere que buena amiga

— Y ¿bien? —. Dijo Alice con sus pequeñas manos en las caderas definitivamente para ser tan pequeña, si daba miedo cuando estaba enfadada.

— Ehhh…nada Ali, solo viejas cosas del pasado, solo eso no importa mucho.

— De acuerdo vamos es hora de ir al claro ya es hora.

.

.

.

— Bella amor, ¿estás bien? —. Pregunto Edward mientras me besaba

— Si, solo no quiero que salgan heridos es solo eso —. Conteste contra sus labios

— Todos estaremos bien, no nos pasara nada me ¿entiendes?

— Si, es por eso que haremos esto —. Dije mientras me empezaba a alejar de él podía oír que los neófitos se acercaban se encontraban a 5 kilómetros de distancia en cualquier momento los escucharían debía darme prisa. — Ahora Helena —. Dije una vez que había empezado a poner mi escudo sobre todos ellos ella lo toco y puso las descargas en el. Lo neófitos empezaron a oírse y los Cullen y mi familia y los padres de los Brandon entendieron lo que sucedía ya que incluso los hermanos de Helena sabían qué hacer.

— Bella ¡NO! —. Gritó Edward

— Lo siento, pero no permitiré que salgan heridos.

Kat y Sara ya se encontraban listas para atacar a los neófitos estos se acercaban rápidamente la mayoría corrí hacia donde estaba mi escudo pero al tocarlo caían rápidamente lo que nos daba tiempo para seguir sorprendentemente empezaron a llegar más neófitos y con ellos la misma Victoria, a la cabeza venían ella y otro chico que reconocí como uno de los desaparecidos hace treinta años esto me tomo por sorpresa se suponía que debían haber sido menos neófitos apenas habíamos acabado con 10 de ellos y ya teníamos 20 más le hice una señal a Helena para que digiera a Arón que comenzase a multiplicarse y salieran del escudo sus clones ella lo entendió rápidamente y empezaron a salir todos los clones de Arón estaba tan absorta en la batalla que no me había dado cuenta de que Helena estaba perdiendo energías y estaba a punto de caer mi escudo y no podía permitir había usado mi don del olor en mis hermanas y en mí para que los neófitos se volvieran locos si el escudo caían incluso ellos sentirían la sed y querrían a tacarnos no al menos voluntariamente no podía permitirlo hice el escudo más fuerte mientras lo hacía no reaccione cuando un neófito me tumbo estaba luchado con él oía los gritos de todos pidiéndome que bajase el escudo incluso Sara se encontraba en grandes problemas hasta que tuve a recurrir al donde Alec para cegar a todos y así lo hice cegué a todos y cada uno de los neófitos mis hermanas y los clones de Aron rápidamente acabaron con los neófitos restantes pero faltaba aún Victoria había vuelto a escapar de nuevo….

Quite el escudo e inmediatamente todos corrieron a mis hermanas y a mi excepto Natalia que parecía que estaba en estado de shock aún por todo lo que había visto y no la juzgo yo me encontraba aún un poco sorprendida,

Edward llego rápidamente y me abrazo fuertemente.

— Por qué hiciste eso Bella pudiste haber muerto si algo te pasase….

— Shhh….Tranquilo estoy bien y no me vas perder ¿me escuchaste? —. Dije mientras ponía un dedo en sus labios para que guardase silencio

Estaba a punto de besarme cuando me di cuenta de que había quedado un neófito este iba a tacar a Natalia por la espalda aunque no era mi persona favorita me separe de Edward y corrí a él antes de que la atacase tenía entendido por lo que pude ver que ella no sabía cómo luchar aún así que la podía matar fácilmente, ambos forcejamos hasta que el absorbió parte de mi energía, ahora sabía de dónde había salido ese nuevo poder que me había llegado hace un par de semanas hubiera sido más fácil terminar con él pero me había dejado sin energía lo último que vi fue a Joe sacando al neófito de mi y a Edward a mi lado antes de que todo se volviera negro…


End file.
